Only I Could be so Bold
by Imperial Remnant
Summary: Luke Skywalker has been poisoned on their last mission for the Rebellion. The only cure? The blood of a relative. With Han doing other work for the Alliance, and everyone else seeing no hope, Leia is left on her own to figure things out. Out of desperation, she goes to the one person who knew Luke's family – Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I put this up on AO3. Just re-reading (skimming tbh) and definitely not the best written thing (it is a done-in-entirety-at-3am work), but gen fics tend to do better on this site so I figured I'd put it up.**

"Luke!" was the voice heard over the sounds of all the ships, the droids beeping and the workings of the hangar. Many stopped in time to see General Skywalker fall to the floor right beside Princess Leia Organa when the two walked off a ship ramp.

"Luke," Leia repeated, now quieter as she crouched down beside her friend, his nose still bleeding. They had laughed about it earlier, Luke waving off her worry, telling her stress had caused it, but even if Luke had been stressed, it wasn't the cause.

Medics rushed onto the scene and got Luke to the Rebellion's medbay. Leia waited outside, pacing back and forth, something telling her things were grim. She did her best to ignore it, but when a white-haired doctor came out of the medbay, Leia knew it was bad.

The medic tried to hide the worry that radiated off him. "I'm sorry, Princess, he's been poisoned."

"What!?" Leia's mind reeled, and suddenly she remembered, she knew. One of the men they had gone to make a deal with, and had offered them drinks. She recalled his shifty nature, the way his hands went over Luke's cup as he passed it to him. The way he worded what he spoke, careful and concise, like he knew who they both were. That Luke was the rebel pilot who had blown up the Death Star. Luke hadn't worried, but Leia was more careful with what she said back, having dealt with these types of people before. She just didn't know he would have stooped to poison, some of the Imperials called it a coward's weapon. Or Vader did, anyway.

She asked the Medic, "Well what's the cure?"

"It's a very rare poison, used in aristocracies against- well, perhaps you don't wish to hear a history lesson. The cure is delicate, as it affects the genetic polymorphism, or the genomes really, and this poison, Haematochlorian, it's very rare, and it's uncondensing the eukaryotic-."

"Doctor! The cure," Leia couldn't care about the science of it all.

The doctor ran his wrinkled hand through his white hair, not looking at her when he spoke, "He needs the blood of a relative."

"Relative's blood?" Leia repeated. A simple cure. Yet, for Luke, entirely impossible. "Luke has no living relatives."

The doctor looked back at her, with pity this time, "Distant relatives could work, but the best results are from the closely related. Parents or siblings usually."

"How long does he have?" Leia asked, wondering if she could call on the Force for help. Not that it would work for her. Luke was the Jedi, not her.

"A few weeks at best," The Medic told her, "A week at worst."

Where was Han when she needed him? But the smuggler couldn't be here right now, he had been sent on a mission to the other side of the galaxy, to take advantage of a situation. They had gotten wind that Vader had left a secret base so Han had gone to investigate. Vader's current whereabouts were currently known to the Alliance but they couldn't just-

Wait.

Darth Vader had known Luke's family. But no- the idea was insane, absurd, desperate even. But she could do it. Vader was close, but they couldn't send the entire Alliance. Leia would go herself, she would find Vader, and if she had to torture him to gather the information she needed... So be it.

"Princess?" The Medic asked, and Leia realised she still stared blankly at him.

"Th... Thank you... I'll..." Leia walked off without finishing what she was going to say, not that she had any idea what she wanted to say, her mind was going through excuses and plans what to do so that the Alliance would let her leave the planet.

On the other hand, was permission really necessary?

* * *

Perhaps it had been stupid of her to come entirely alone. A droid for company may have been wise, especially since a droid like Artoo happened to be equipped and prepared for any given situation.

When she was to come out of hyperspace, she expected the planet's surroundings to be unoccupied. After all, Dorumaa was never in much need of assistance and stayed out of the Empire. So when Leia did come out of hyperspace, the last thing she expected was to be attacked by a flock of gunships.

She cursed to herself, grabbing the controls to dodge the firing. As she headed towards the planet, the machinery went into overdrive, the sounds of the ship's internal alarms giving off rapid beeping, signalling how much she was being hit.

"Ah Kriff," Leia said, although she managed to take out one of the gunships, and they stopped firing at her when she started to speed through the atmosphere. They had managed to shoot off sections of her ship. No way would she be able to fly it off world.

Miraculously, she crashed into the water without everything falling apart, the ship bobbing along, staying afloat. "Guess I can't stay here long," Leia gathered some things, and as she headed to exit the ship, water already starting to flood in.

She opened the ship ramp, the bottom part going into the water, but the ship still floated to the point where Leia could avoid getting wet. She climbed to the top of the ship, not sure if the waters were safe. Lucky right behind where she crashed was land. Convenient even. After a moment she concluded the water didn't seem unsafe. The ocean was so clean she could see if any fish swam near the surface. A few small ones, but nothing dangerous.

Bracing herself, since choices were few, Leia jumped in. And when she hit the water, a cold sensation swept through her, but it had nothing to do with the sea. Leia ignored it for now, putting her mind to swimming over to shore. When she reached the land, she had to pull herself up on the rocks, up a small cliff only a meter high. For a moment, Leia panicked, unable to retain the strength to pull herself up, wondering if she could reach the island edge, but she did and had to use more strength than she would admit to get onto land.

On the land, she stayed resting on all fours, the white sand a forgiving sight, and then dark boots suddenly came into her view. Rather shiny black boots. Leia stood up instantaneously, her blaster coming up and keeping it pointed at Darth Vader's chest.

"Your highness, this is most…" Vader paused, "convenient."

No trace of fear in her expression, keeping a poker-face despite the terror inside her and the urge to flee. At least she now knew why she had felt cold before. Vader's presence always created a chill, maybe it was a Sith thing or because Vader was heartless, but it was not something anyone would ever want to feel. Along with the sudden iced air was an uninvited fear that crawled through one's skin, edging closer to distress and anger the longer one stayed in the Sith Lord's presence.

Vader's lightsaber was in his hand, but not turned on. For a moment, he was ready to move, to slash Leia with the saber, with every intention to kill her.

This was interrupted by the random scattering of sand near their legs from a blaster shot.

They both turned, seeing a group of unknown attackers coming towards them with guns. Their green and khaki camouflage armour covered their entire bodies, so Leia had no idea who or what they were. But one thing was certain- they were shooting at both her and Vader.

"I'm not your enemy!" Leia shouted to them, but was forced to shoot at their legs in self-defence.

"They will not listen to reason, Princess," Vader said, blocking blaster bolts with his lightsaber right back towards the shooters. Then using the Force to throw a few into the waters where, to Leia's horror, large sea creature she'd never seen before came up to the surface, the screaming of the shooters silenced when they disappeared in the thick stream of red appearing in the crystallised water.

Her body remained rigid, too horrified to move until she felt something which told her to leap aside – and fast. She jumped out of the way just in time as multiple shots fired in the spot where she had been standing. Then, barely looking at her targets, fired at a few and they fell down instantly.

"The forest will provide cover," Vader said, a sudden change in his decision to kill her.

Regardless of her loathing towards the Sith, she listened and ran toward the thick of unusual fauna. Some palm-like trees and bushes cluttered alongside trees with straightening trunks and green needle-like leaves sticking out, although the needle leaves were not sharp when Leia brushed up against one, surprised by the softness of it. There were different coloured flowers and their petals covering the floor of the forest. Blues, pinks, purples, oranges, beiges, petals disappearing under mud.

"Who the hell were they?" Leia asked, almost surprised that Vader stayed close behind her.

"Guards," Vader answered, "for a criminal organisation which specialises in illegal trade. It seems they thought you were my reinforcement."

"Great," Leia said with sarcasm, "Just what I needed. Well, I don't know why I should be surprised, I did come here to get your help."

The confession of her reason for being on the planet made Vader stop and stare at her like he couldn't actually believe his ears, even though his expression couldn't be seen.

Well, Leia couldn't believe what she said either. What had she been thinking? This had been stupid. Vader's going to kill her, surely.

"You require my help? You must be desperate." It sounded like Vader would rather be doing something else- like fishing. In all honesty, Leia too would rather be fishing than have Luke dying on her and her only source of help to be from the most despised piece of machinery in the galaxy.

"It's the last thing I wanted, trust me," Leia muttered with as much bitterness as she could muster.

"I believe you," Vader said, "but make your case Princess, or I will kill you."

"It's my friend," Leia started, now sounding more desperate than she wanted to, "He's been poisoned-,"

"I don't see why I should care," was Vader's reply, understandably. Why would he care?

Leia thought of ways she could convince him to help her, but coming up blank, she found herself flustering, "No, it's just, he needs to blood of family but I don't know anyone and you might-"

"How would I know?"

"It's Luke-"

"Skywalker?"

Vader being aware of Luke's last name came as a shock to Leia. The entire Empire was still calling him the Rebel Pilot who blew up the Death Star. Nobody knew his name. Nobody. In fact, the Rebellion had gone to lengths to make sure the Imperials wouldn't find out. So how could Vader know and not have told anybody?

"Yes," Leia could only say, still too startled that Vader knows of his existence.

"He's been poisoned and needs the blood of family?" Vader clarified which Leia nodded to, then he said, "You make an assumption that I care about Skywalker? How can you be certain I don't want him dead?" He made the most excellent point, and Leia hated that. Having left in such a hurry, no thought had gone into what she was doing. Entirely unplanned, and entirely stupid because Vader was going to kill her.

Yet, the fact that Vader knew Luke's name gave revelation.

"You know Luke's name," she said, "If you've known for a while, why haven't you told the Emperor? The Empire? Why is he still being referred to as the Pilot who blew up the Death Star on the wanted posters? He'd be easier to find if they knew. But you don't want them to know- so you're protecting him."

"Insightful," Vader said, walking past her and continuing through the forest.

Leia followed, "Are there any Skywalker's left? Anyone of Luke's family that could help him? Somebody you may have missed when you murdered his father- and maybe mother too? Like a cousin? Half-sibling? Aunt or uncle?"

"Perhaps," Vader said, bending down to walk under a low branch. Leia was short enough that she passed under it without having to.

His lack of answer annoyed Leia, and she wondered if there was any way she could read him, and she stared at the back of his helmet long and hard as she walked behind him. The coldness still around him, but she quickly felt some other odd sensation. Then a burst of anger that wasn't her own.

Vader whisked around and growled at her, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Leia asked, genuinely confused. She knew something weird had happened, no idea what or how, but she was sure it had to do with Vader's emotions.

"You are being a nuisance," Vader said.

Leia huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at him, "You're one to talk!"

There was silence between them a moment, both glaring at each other.

Finally, Vader broke the silence by saying, "I will help Skywalker."

Leia perked up, "Really? Just like that?"

"Hardly. I help him, I get him."

"No deal."

"Very well, I help him, and I get you," Vader pointed at her, sounding both dark and amused.

"Me!?" Unable to imagine what sort of torture she would suffer through which she hadn't already, Leia was hesitant to agree. Was she desperate enough to help Luke by throwing away her own life? Leia gritted her teeth, looking away and answering, "Fine. We have a deal."

* * *

Vader could hardly believe the Princess agreed to such a deal. Yes, he didn't get his son, but there was a high possibility his boy would save the girl, therefore coming right to Vader.

Besides, Vader realised something he hadn't before, and it came to him as a shock that he hadn't noticed it much earlier, the number of times he'd come across the Alderaanian Princess...

She was Force sensitive .

He first felt it on the beach, now in the forest when she had been rude enough to... well, she hadn't noticed what she had done, so perhaps it had been unfair of him to get angry at her. But he didn't like his emotions being read. Besides, the girl was a bubble of anger. It would do her well to become a Sith. It was a good thing he hadn't killed her when she came out of the water like he nearly did. The guards mistaking her for working with him- the absurdity. Like he needed reinforcements. But with his ship destroyed and her ship destroyed, it seemed there was no other way.

"We will need to work together to steal a ship," Vader said, "There is a base due north, not too far from here. There is a hangar there. I was headed there to take a ship when I saw you crash."

"I'm glad you cared so much to stop by," The Princess said harshly, not even looking at Vader. The two were hardly willing allies after all. Vader thought it best not to reply, so the two walked in silence, as Vader led the way through the forest. The silence not lasting long, and broke when Leia asked a question Vader sensed had been on her mind for the past few minutes.

"Why haven't you told the Empire? About Luke? Why are you willing to help him?"

"If he is as powerful as his father, he would be a great asset," Vader explained.

"No," Leia said, "No I don't think that's it, I..." she stopped talking, apparent pondering. Vader knew it was only a matter of minutes before she would figure it out. "If you can help him, that means he has family somewhere. Where are they?" Leia asked.

Vader had no idea how to reply and stayed silent.

"You're related to him, aren't you?"

He wasn't sure what to make of her tone, but he stayed silent again, no idea how to answer the question and not wishing to.

"Thank you," Leia said after another moment later of silence.

"This is not for you," Vader told her.

"I know, I meant thank you from Luke, just in case."

Vader stopped, turning to face her again, quite suddenly too, catching her off guard. It was almost comical to watch such a smaller human bending back from his towering figure. "What do you mean "just in case"!?"

"Well, the doctor said he had a week at worst-," Leia started, eyes wide.

"When was this!?" Vader demanded, panicked. If they were going to be too late...

"I left as soon as I found out he was poisoned, so only a few hours ago but-,"

Vader turned around. "We must hurry," he said, picking up his pace.

* * *

There were plenty of guards around the hangar, and some workers too, placing shipping containers into the freighters.

"That looks suitable," Leia said, pointing to one of the many alike grey freighters.

"The one beside it has a faster hyperdrive," Vader pointed out, recognising the slight differences between the ship exteriors. "I will get rid of the guards, wait here."

"Wait, what?" Leia was about to demand an explanation when Vader ran off, going into view of all the guards. What happened next, Leia could only watch with her mouth wide open. The use of the Force was exceptional and horrifying. His lightsaber out and swinging it at people, throwing it towards people, and it flew back into his hands with ease. He ran behind a ship, pushing it towards a group of ten guards coming outside to see what the commotion was, killing them instantaneously. She detested seeing him kill so many people with such simplicity, only anger and no empathy.

With the guards concentrating on Vader, and quickly lowering in numbers, Leia jumped out from behind a bush, rushing towards a ship. She realised that a guard was about to have the upper hand on Vader, pointing her blaster and shooting, hitting him on the first shot. Of course, that caused the other guards to realise she was there, and Leia jumped behind a nearby crate, cursing to herself.

The blaster fire suddenly died down, and Vader walked over to her, staring down as she lay against the crate. "We should leave immediately. More of them will be here soon."

"Yeah, I figured," Leia said. People always had backup, but she also had a bad feeling about it. She got up, feeling woozy as she did, having to use the crate for support.

"You are unwell?" Vader sounded confused when he noticed she was having trouble getting up.

"No, no I'm fine," Leia insisted, but she too was puzzled. She had been perfectly fine before. Where had this dizziness come from? It passed quickly, though, and she followed Vader over to the ship. As she reached the bottom of the ramp, she stopped.

"Oh dear," Leia wiped above her lips, having felt something warm and thick. The red on her fingers? Blood.

"What is it?" Vader was close enough to have heard Leia as she had spoken.

"The man Luke and I were with… he must've poisoned me too," Leia said, impassioned. She couldn't find herself to care, her head feeling stuffy, thoughts and surroundings blurring. She swayed on the spot, and Vader grabbed her by each shoulder to hold her steady.

"I'm fine," Leia insisted again, pulling away, heading over to the ship, ignoring the dizziness.

Vader followed her, "If you do not contact family, you will die." Like he cared?

"Well goody they all blew up on Alderaan," Leia said, sharp and bitter. "Besides, I'm adopted. Didn't you know?"

For whatever reason, that comment made Vader stop and stare at her. Despite a lack of visible eyes, Leia could feel them penetrating. Not in any bad way, but as though he were actually seeing her properly for the first time. Like she was a human being, no longer a pest. Somebody worth knowing. Although the feeling should have brought warmth, Leia couldn't help but feel weirded out. It was not like Vader to treat her – or anyone – like they were living beings.

"Then perhaps you are in luck, and your biological family were never on Alderaan." Did Vader sound... hopeful? She daresn't think about it. He knew or suspected something.

* * *

Vader watched the girl go up the ramp, his mind swimming.

If Luke and Leia had been poisoned at the same time, there was no way somebody who wasn't a Skywalker would be affected by a poison much later. There was no way she could be related to them, however. Of course, she and Luke appeared to be the same age, and twins were always a possibility, but the likelihood was... improbable. Still, the only person who could be more powerful than his child, would have to be his child.

The girl was showing Force abilities, she had a temper that could be matched to his own, and as he stared at her – after all, he had never really looked at her or cared much for her to bother – he noticed facial similarities with his wife. Padme. It had been so long, but he found himself thinking of her so often these days.

He shook the thoughts of his love away, finding himself in the cockpit of the ship, not stopping Leia as she put the coordinates of the rebel base into the ship. It seemed the poison couldn't make a person think quite clearly, perhaps it was a reason for why she had come to him with such haste. And when the two worked together to fly the ship off the planet, Vader effortlessly taking out gunfighters, he watched her slowly falling into a worse condition, and an internal battle happened within him.

Leia's face grew paler very fast, her head falling into her hands, her eyes becoming bloodshot. She even let the blood from her nose drip down, doing nothing to stop it. Unable to watch her deterioration any longer, now knowing she was Force Sensitive too, Vader got up and went around the ship. There was a small room with medical supplies, and he was lucky to find a needle amongst them. Going back to the cockpit, he was prepared what he had to do. If she really was who he thought she was, this would work. If not, then it was hardly a loss. He possessed the coordinates to the rebel base, and he was headed to his son at last.

It was time for a moment of truth.

* * *

"Wait, what are you doing?" Leia asked managing to hold her head up to watch the needle prick disappear through the black of Vader's armour, tube filling with his blood. She hadn't expected normal, human blood, thick and red like every other human being. She had expected something else from him. Like green blood? Oil? Mercury?

"Call it a hunch," Vader said. Despite her thoughts being slow, she realised why he was doing what he was doing.

"No way, we can't be, there's no proo-," Leia fell silent from the needle sting.

"If it doesn't work," Vader said, hushed, "no harm will come to you from it."

When nothing happened right away, Leia wasn't sure if she felt glad it hadn't worked or disappointed this meant she would die. Those were her last thoughts before she passed out.

* * *

Vader stood over her. "Your highness?"

No reply.

"Leia?"

Still nothing.

Vader gently nudged her. Not even a stir.

Then he debated- should he leave her in the chair or carry her to a bed in the back room? No doubt she'd be terribly angry he touched her. But then, the position she was in did not appear comfortable. Arms over the rests, neck craning to the side. Not to mention, his loud breathing may wake her prematurely. He should invest in a muffler.

I'm weak, Vader told himself as he scooped the Princess into his arms, doing what a foolish Anakin Skywalker would. He walked to the bedroom. So weak.

He placed her gently, and comfortably, on a bed, then headed back to the cockpit and taking the pilot's chair.

Some meditation was long overdue.

* * *

A few hours later, Vader phased out of his meditation, sensing a very awake Leia who hadn't come back to the cockpit. She felt... distressed. About to check on her, Vader took his seat again when Leia entered yawning widely.

"How are you feeling?" Vader asked her.

A shrug. "Fine."

"So it worked?"

No reply.

Leia sat in the co-pilot's seat, fiddling with some buttons, nothing that would damage the ship in the middle of hyperspace.

"Leia," Vader wasn't even sure what to say, all he wanted was for her to talk to him.

"Don't," Leia said, "We just... We're there, we need to get out of hyperspace."

So Vader stayed silent, deciding she was right. But he felt irrationally thrilled as they prepared to pull out of Hyperspace. His blood worked with Leia. They were related. He had twins . A long forgotten memory of arguing about the gender of the baby came to the front of his mind. He had insisted it was a girl. Turns out they were both right. Vader's thoughts drew to the present when they were out of hyperspace and an imminent danger approached.

* * *

"Pirates," Vader growled as the ship controls died. Power gone.

"No, not quite. The Ship's too big for ordinary ones," Leia said.

"So well paid pirates," Vader stood up.

"Black sun? A gang maybe?" Leia suggested.

Their ship began moving backwards, heading into a dock no doubt, going into a hangar full of criminals, craving either their technology or blood.

"It is no matter," and Vader's mood dropped instantaneously and noticeably into darkness. The atmosphere filled with fear, and Leia felt cold again. The hilt of his lightsaber was now in his hands.

"No!" Leia jumped up, "we're not killing anyone!"

"And let them take the ship!? Do not be injudicious, Princess."

"It wasn't our ship to begin with, anyway!" Leia argued, "Nobody needs to die! We'll take the escape pod, at this angle we won't land on the planet, but we will land on one of its colonised moons."

Vader paused, but in the end disagreed, stepping into the corridor, "This would be easier."

Leia followed him, knowing she had to think of something, and fast. A word – anything – that would make him listen to her. He was so bloodthirsty, lacking a heart to stop himself, and would hurt anyone... except... Luke. And herself. So she forced it. Peculiar through her lips, and nauseating when she said it. Unnatural to her ears as it were to his.

"Father!" Her heart ached, chest swelling with denied emotions.

Vader turned to face her at her plea.

For a moment, she was worried it hadn't worked, that she had admitted to such a heinous thing for nothing.

"Very well," and Vader put his lightsaber away.

The clanking right outside the ship door meant the pirates would be inside soon. The pods entrance was designed in such a way they'd have to almost drop themselves in. And when they opened it, it was, well, small.

"It'll have to do," Vader and Leia said at the same time as they stared into it.

"You first," Leia said, "so they won't see you." In all honesty, Leia really wouldn't want Vader to accidentally drop right onto her. It was easier this way. The front door of the ship burst open as Leia dropped into the pod. She closed the door and Vader set the pod off, heading right towards a moon.

"What if they shoot at us?" Leia asked.

Vader gave no reply at first, maybe considering her question. It seemed he wanted to answer something- something he'd say to someone who he gave no damn about and was a constant pain in his life. Instead he said, "they won't."

* * *

The moon was filled with agricultural land, yet unfortunately, in some places, there were no sentient beings in sight.

Instead, they happened to land in a large pit. It wasn't particularly deep, maybe a meter or so. But the little critters inside the pit didn't appear to be able to jump or climb- rendering them unable to get out of said pit.

The critters were flat little things, thin brown fur almost made them invisible amongst the soiled ground. When they opened their mouths, the sharp teeth of carnivores was very noticeable. Unfortunately, since they landed in the pit, they had to go get out of it. Easier said than done as the critters started to pile around the pod, already pulling at the mechanics and wires with their teeth. Vader stretched his hand out, the critters being pushed away and making a path for the two of them. Getting down from the top of the pod first, Vader helped Leia down... almost helped her down.

"What? What are you doing!?" Leia yelled out as Vader held her in his arms. She tried to get down, but his grip was tight. Her anger flared.

"Carrying you to safety. They cannot hurt you if you're on higher ground," Vader kicked a few of the critters away.

"Safety!? Since when have you cared for my safety? You've tortured me, my friends, and tried to kill us!"

"That was before," Vader said, sounding amused. He placed her onto higher ground.

"This is now. You'll be safe here."

"Wait, where are you going?" Leia asked, watching as he walked back to the escape pod.

"I dropped my lightsaber," Vader said.

"Lightsa- It can't be that important. You're going to get yourself killed."

"You are overly worried about somebody who has tried to kill you."

"Oh for Force's sake, get back over here!"

"No. Not yet." Vader reached the escape pod.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Perhaps I simply enjoy your anger- Don't take that the wrong way. Anger is good. It makes you powerful."

"This is NOT anger!" Leia insisted, but the emotion was reaching its peak.

"What is it, then?" The Sith asked, sounding more pleased than anything else, looking into the pod.

"ANNOYANCE!"

"There is a difference?"

Exasperated, Leia yelled, "YES !"

"Well, you need no longer be annoyed. I have found my lightsaber."

"Then get over here! They're already chewing at your leg!"

Not for long though, as a red blade started hacking away at them. Vader continued destroying them until the survivors ran.

* * *

The two of them traveled along a path, the dirt becoming pastures and fields that were growing different foods. A whole line of workers - all different species - picked something from green plants in a grand field. Both Leia and Vader slowed down as they passed. The way the worker's looked didn't seem right, appearing thin, malnourished, their clothes beyond dirty.

"Slaves," Leia heard Vader hiss. Feeling that coldness from him again, and she only just noticed that the cold had not been there since they had been on the ship. It was becoming more on and off than constant.

"We have to free them," Leia said. She wasn't able to say much more, again, as Vader activated his lightsaber saying "yes" with agreement and ran off.

"This is where Luke got his impulsive streak," Leia realised, ignoring the fact she could be rather reckless herself.

Rather than following Vader, Leia went up to one of the workers. They looked up at her for a second, before turning hastily away and back to work. Putting the white they were picking into the basket. Cotton. The person was a young female, her wide terrified eyes and shaking hand told Leia that they were terrified.

"It's okay," Leia said, and a sudden swell of pride in her chest, "Dar- I mean, My… father will free you." Father. She squashed that word away. She already had a father- Bail Organa. Perhaps she was, most unfortunately, related to Vader, but he was undeserving of the title. Not yet, not now, not from her. Except he was freeing the slaves, she realised. That must count for something.

Leia sat down, watching the slaves work, keeping out of sight if anyone came to check on them, hidden behind the tall plants.

What must have been half an hour, or an hour later, she sensed Vader returning, and stood up to see the dark figure coming towards her.

"The owners are dead," Vader said, "I have found us a ship."

Leia nodded, turning to the slaves, "You're free!" she yelled at them, but they all looked up, confused. Perhaps because there had been no shouting or yelling from the main farm which was in the distance, so they did not know their Master's had been killed. But Vader had managed to get them a ship...

In a split second everything changed when Leia realised she was taking Darth Vader to the rebel base, and the stupidity of it.

Luke was related to Vader, she was related to Vader. Which meant she was related to Luke. So not only stupid, but now unnecessary. An idea came to her mind which she'd have to act on before Vader realised what was happening. Putting her blaster up, Leia shot Vader repeatedly in the shoulders and legs. Vader yelled out with surprise and pain as he fell to the ground and Leia took her chance to run.

* * *

He had not sensed her betrayal, he had not even thought she would do it.

There was no time for Vader to react when he felt the pain in his shoulders, and his legs, falling to the ground, blinded with pain, fury and grief. He could sense Leia running, and when he stood up he noticed the slaves were all standing up, looking at Leia in awe, at Vader with fear.

Vader took a step forward to run after his daughter but then collapsed onto his knee. She must have shot somewhere that reduced his leg to uselessness. A perfect shot, maybe not on purpose, but perfect nonetheless. He tried getting up again, but it was no use and he collapsed to the ground.

Vader cursed to himself, then watched a ship in the distance flying off, Leia's presence becoming dimmer.

He couldn't stop himself. With his daughter leaving, the rebels surely fleeing as soon as she gets to the base, and not being able to get to his children, Vader yelled out with anger, everything nearby – plants and slaves alike – tidal waving off the ground and into the distance, surrounding him only brown soil and the residue of leaves.

Then he calmed, realising that at least the Empire would not have them, he slowly and painfully made his way back to the farm to make a call to the nearest Imperial outpost.

* * *

"I'm coming, brother," Leia said as she flew the ship to the planet, getting clearance so she could land on the rebel base.

Mon Mothma was waiting for her, ready to lecture her.

"Mon, Vader knows where this base is, we must leave immediately," Leia told her before she could utter a word, "And I can heal Luke, let me go to him."

Luke was almost dead when Leia got to him, taking blood from herself and administering it to Luke, much to the confusion of the doctors. Leia ignored them, and she was thankful they let her do so. As soon as her blood entered him, his heartbeat already got stronger, and colour slowly returned to his face.

Han had arrived back just before Leia, sitting at Luke's side. He too became confused, but Leia said there was time to explain later as the Rebellion had to leave the base immediately. They agreed to take the Falcon to the new base and have Luke with them since it appeared he would wake soon.

As they went up the Falcon ramp, Luke being pushed along on the med unit, Leia stopped, letting herself listen around her, a sense of calm washing over her. And she felt it. Small, but it was there. The presence she had been around the past few hours, who saved her life, and was prepared to save Luke. Who hadn't told the Emperor about Luke, and who she knew wouldn't mention anything of her true parentage either.

Darth Vader.

Maybe he was still salvageable. Maybe. Today wouldn't be the day to find out, but Leia hoped, one day soon, she and her brother can save him and in Vader's place, Anakin Skywalker could return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, they're always so lovely to read! :) And thank you for all the favourites too, this fic has the second most amount of faves after my _Solo Down_ fic!**

 **So anyway, against my better judgement I decided to continue this fic. Fair warning: I'm terrible with updates.**  
 **If there's anyone who would be willing to beta (I really want to edit the first part and fix it, as well as this part, but don't feel like I can do it on my own), then hmu or PM me or something.**

 **Once again, written at absurd times during the night. This fic might end up being written like Faulkner's** _ **As I Lay Dying**_ **lol.**

* * *

She felt small. Her mouth drying and jaw clenching as she listened to Mon treating her like a child. _Her._

Leia had been in this Rebellion for _years_ , she knew the situation she'd been in. Every time she'd open her mouth to say something, Mon wouldn't let her speak, insistent on lecturing her.

"What were you thinking!?" Mon was exasperated, "Going to Vader, of all people? Not only without the approval of the rest of High Command-"

That annoyed Leia too, that Mon lectured her in front of everyone else.

"-but when you yourself are poisoned! He could have murdered you-"

But he didn't.

"-What would your father have said?" Mon finished.

Oh the irony. That Mon should bring up Bail Organa when Leia, on this journey, discovered who her biological father was. But Vader being her father had yet to be accepted by her, it would always be Bail. Still, Mon mentioning her father made her angry. Why not her mother? Or both her parents?

"Mon, this was life or death for Luke," She hoped someone else would take her side. Ackbar? Dodonna? Rieekan?

None of them spoke up, so Leia had to get herself out of the situation. "Luke is one of the most vital members of this Rebellion, he's our last remaining Jedi, and I couldn't just let him _die_."

That seemed to work, and Mon appeared to let it go, but then she changed the subject to something even worse.

"We've been informed that the poison administered to Lieutenant Skywalker, and yourself, could only be cured with blood from a relative."

Leia stayed silent, figuring out carefully what to say. She'd not even told Luke yet they were siblings. "During my escapade, I discovered another cure." She left it that.

"The other cure would be useful knowledge," Admiral Ackbar said.

"I'm afraid not," Was all Leia could say. With her anger diminishing, her heart heart sank, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was the lying, maybe it was the fact she can't tell anyone of her biological heritage, or the dread of having to tell Luke.

Mon nodded, "I'm sorry to do this Leia, but you're grounded until further notice."

* * *

" _Leia_ ," Luke said, voice gentle and brittle, his expression soft, "Why would you do that?"

She'd finished explaining how angry she was at Mon for treating her like a child. Luke asked why, what happened, and she told him how she'd gone off to find Vader.

Luke didn't yell at her at least. He was so... _Luke_.

"Well it was to save you!" Leia paced up and down Luke's living quarters, tiny as it was, "I didn't know I was poisoned at the time so I wasn't thinking straight. I just had to do something."

"And Vader was your first choice for help?" He sounded incredulous.

She stopped pacing, her shoulders slumping as she sighed. This was going to be messy, and she sat down beside Luke on the makeshift bed. She looked at her brother, thinking of Vader.

It seemed so unlikely for Luke to be related to the Sith Lord.

Sure, it horrified Leia and angered her that she was too, but in a way she almost – _almost_ – saw it. She wasn't the best of people, though a thousand times better than Vader. But her anger and hate was sometimes uncontrollable. Memories of herself flipping a table or kicking a pot plant came to mind.

But Luke? Luke was so much better. He had the best heart of anyone she'd ever met (and Vader the worst). Perhaps the only thing Luke inherited were the Force abilities.

"Like I said, I wasn't thinking straight," Leia finally spoke, "and Vader had known your father, so maybe he knew more about your family, would know _someone_."

"And he did?" Luke continued to sound awed.

Leia told him everything. Starting from when he'd passed out, then running off, crash landing. She got to the conversation she'd had with Vader in the forest.

"And he knew, Luke," she said, "He knew who you were, your full name."

"Vader knows?" Luke looked away, "But the Empire doesn't know..."

"And they don't, because Vader hasn't told anyone. He's protecting you," Leia suddenly became unsure of the last statement. Perhaps her poison-brained-self came to that conclusion, but now when she thought about it, Vader might have some other agenda.

"Protecting me," Luke repeated, no doubt in his voice. He looked up, his eyes closing and Leia wondered if he was doing something with the Force. The atmosphere around them changed, but not enough for Leia to understand what was happening.

Luke frowned slightly and opened his eyes, "there's more?"

"I figured out Vader's related to you," best to rip it off like a bacta patch, but she still didn't have the heart to tell him _how_ they were related. Luke didn't react to that physically, only a somber expression on his face. Leia continued with her story.

She got to the part where she found out she'd been poisoned, and on the ship when Vader administered his own blood for her. The memory of his gloved hand on her neck came back to her, but it wasn't there to murder her. It had been there to save her.

"And it worked," Luke said, "we're..."

"Twins," Not just siblings, Leia smiled to herself. The word felt right, _was_ right, she knew it. A much better result than Vader being their father.

"And Vader," Luke now stood up, an expression of horror, coming to the conclusion, "Vader's our _father_."

Leia stood up too, to put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder, "Luke I'm sorry."

"No, no," Luke said, "you don't need to be, we're both..." he didn't finish his sentence, saying instead, "but... he was Anakin Skywalker? Once?"

Vader must've been, at least she thought at first, but uncertainty now crawled into her mind. What if Anakin Skywalker and Vader _were_ different people?

Leia shrugged, "I don't know, Luke."

Luke finally looked up at Leia again, their eyes locking, "Leia we've got to save him."

"What!?" Leia removed her hand from his shoulder quickly, shock on her face, surprise blanking her mind.

"He was _protecting_ me, Leia. He saved your life! He was a Jedi, Obi-Wan's friend, he must've loved mother – I don't know, but he had to." Luke sounded desperate, making things up because he wanted to be a Jedi like his father, and to find out it was Vader must have been too much for him.

"Luke, I don't think-,"

"How are we going to know if we don't go and find out?"

He couldn't be serious.

Leia put her hand to her forehead, letting out a sigh, "Luke even if you were right, and we could do something, I'm grounded. I can't go anywhere."

His fingers went through his hair and after a pause said, "It's not like you care about permission, Leia. But I get it. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself."

"We can't tell anyone else about this."

"No," Luke agreed, "we can't." then he looked angry, looking up again, "Obi-Wan! Why didn't he say anything?"

Leia put the hand back on Luke's shoulder, "He must've had his reasons. Maybe to save you – us – from the pain of knowing."

Luke looked back at her again, the two of them staring at each other. A mixture of emotions, pain and terror about Vader, but a joy and excitement that they had each other.

A knock at the door gave them little warning as the person entered at exactly the same moment. "Knock knock," Han Solo said and seeing the two in close proximity, "Not interrupting anything am I?"

"No," Luke tugged himself away from Leia, but for some reason looked amused.

"What is it Han?" Leia asked, with an accidental edge to her voice.

"Don't get too excited, your worshipfulness, I didn't know you'd be here. I'm here to check on the kid."

"I'm great, Han," Luke said.

Han nodded, then said to Leia again, "Although I heard you'd been poisoned too? And had a bit of a fun run with Vader?"

"It wasn't a _fun run_ ," Leia said, "I needed information that he had to save Luke."

"I gotta tell you Princess, you going to him is the last thing I ever expected from you. You seem like the type of person to let someone die rather than go to _Vader_ for help."

Leia glared at him, and before she snapped a reply Luke spoke, "Well Leia told me the poison affected her judgement, so really you could say she wasn't in her right mind when she went to him."

Now she shot a glare over at Luke, who kept a perfectly innocent expression on his face.

"Oh, well then," Han said, taking in what Luke said, and said to Leia, "you doing okay then? No urges to go and get help from some other mad man? Like Jabba the Hutt? Because let me tell you-,"

"No Han," Leia interrupted to get him to stop talking, "Although I'm starting to come to a logical conclusion that perhaps I _should_ go to Jabba the Hutt if only to get you off my back."

"Off your back?" Han sounded offended, "I can't be that bad?"

"Only most of the time," Leia said, she headed for the door, "I'll see you boy's later."

"Bye Leia," Luke said as she pushed passed Han to leave.

* * *

Why _hadn't_ Obi-Wan said anything? Leia wondered. Her excuse may have flown for why her father – as in, Bail Organa - never told her anything, but why didn't Obi-Wan ever tell Luke?

She needed to be by herself, so she shut herself into her living quarters, sitting in the corner of the room. She curled up into a ball, smooshing her face into her legs, half-hoping she'd suffocate herself. Suffocating the life out of her, the _Vader_ out of her. A pathetic way to do it, since she still got air.

Thoughts went to her biological mother. Who was their mother? Who could conceivably have children with such a vile, horrific creature?

Vader. She was related to _Vader_. Darth Vader. The murderer, the fascist, who was willing to save Luke's life, who saved her, who freed slaves.

She conjured up the first time she'd met Darth Vader. What she'd known of him at the time, about his powers, and the destruction he caused, calling it "purification". That breathing, his size, his voice. If he was human under all that, then how? What happened?

Of course he had to be human, Leia felt the bile rising, she and Luke were related to him. Then why the suit? _Don't care_ , she told herself, she made herself not care. Or she tried by thinking back to her real family, the one on Alderaan, to her parents and her aunts.

Oh, _her aunts_ , who she'd detested for trying to make her a simpering Princess. And her father, who'd called her a star. On Alderaan where she'd been a Princess, where she'd become a senator, and a rebel. Where she would shape her own life.

But maybe this was her destiny?

Not to be a senator, or a Princess, a rebel, or even Leia Organa. To be the daughter of Vader.

She stood up, wanting to destroy, but nothing in the room she was willing to damage. She clenched her hand and punched the wall beside her instead, knuckles white. She did it again. The wall trembled. Again. And again. A few more times.

Maybe the wall was breaking and her hand was bleeding, but she didn't see in her fury, her eyes blistering from tears. But her hand hurt, and the pain was bringing her relief, so she kept going.

* * *

Luke was glad Han left quick, taking a seat on the bed, clipping the lightsaber off his belt.

The lightsaber itself didn't physically change, but somehow it was different. Luke held it in his hands, wondering exactly what its, what _his_ , legacy now was.

It's not like Leia would lie to him, and she'd be the last person to confess any biological relation to Vader. And the Force rang it with truth, all of what Leia said. That they were twins, that Vader was their father, that Vader wanted to save them.

Vader, mass murdered and the Emperor's enforcer, wanted to save his children.

Luke grasped his father's lightsaber tight, hoping to crush it with his bare hand. Vader had held this, this had been Vader's. Anakin Skywalker's. If they were even the same person.

What if they weren't the same person? This lightsaber wouldn't even be his real father's, just somebody everyone claimed was so.

When the lightsaber wouldn't break from his grip, Luke threw it at the wall. A dent appeared, but the lightsaber remained unscathed, rolling on the ground.

No, he shouldn't be angry. It wasn't the Jedi way.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered to Obi-Wan, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

A Jedi's strength flows through the force. Don't give in to anger or hate. Calm down. The force would offer him some answers if he meditated long enough.

But his mind span too much for him to try, and Luke buried his face into his hands, thinking back to what Leia said about Vader protecting him and saving Leia. Those weren't the actions of someone evil.

Luke was finally calming, though acceptance still steps away. He needed to know for certain if Vader was his father, to ask Obi-Wan. But the force remained eerily silent, and no one spoke to him.

He reached out to Leia, hoping she'd calmed down too, but jumped to his feet when he was mentally thrown. Sensing the emotions agitating within his sister, Luke didn't even think as he ran.

* * *

Blood covered the wall and the back of her hand, dripping from her knuckles to the floor. She hadn't noticed him enter, and it was Luke's voice that finally stopped her, her anger subsiding. She flexed her hand, but it hurt, the pain no longer bringing relief. How long had she been at this?

She looked at Luke, right into his blue eyes. She wondered which parent that blue came from, if they were Vader's. Or maybe her eyes were like Vader's, force forbid.

"I can't do it," she whispered, crying "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Luke took hold of her shoulder's, turning her so she faced him, "You're still you, Leia. And I'm still me. We don't need to let this control us, or consume us. We must stay strong."

"Strong?" She couldn't make herself get angry now, too worn, "How can I stay strong? The only thing keeping me going is my hate for Vader," Alderaan's destruction peaked in her mind, "the only thing to keep living for..."

"You're the leader of the Rebellion," Luke argued, "You have a galaxy to save, to live for. There's me, there's the rest of the Rebellion- your friends. This isn't like you, you're a fighter. A brave, brash fighter. Keep fighting."

Her jaw set stubbornly, her mental strength coming back to her. Luke was right, she couldn't succumb to this. She refused to.

 _Only you could be so bold_ , she'd said to Vader on the Tantive IV. Yes, he was.

But so was she.

* * *

 _Daughter_. He had a daughter! Despite knowing for days now, he could scarcely believe it. It felt like he would never be over it.

Fantasies of his children danced through his mind, piling up on each other. They always took different forms when he considered their personalities, their interests.

Sometimes Luke was more like his mother, sometimes it was Leia. Sometimes Luke was more like himself, other times it was Leia.

Some things he knew already, and those would be constant in his thoughts. Luke's piloting skills, Leia's knack at politics. Although it would seem obvious which twin took more from who, Vader always expected there to be differences and surprises.

But at the end of the day, they had one thing in common. One real thing.

 _They were his_.

"Lord Vader."

The voice brought everything crumbling down. His thoughts and feelings closing off in an instant, being tugged violently back into reality. Pain, anger, hate, all reforming.

It alarmed him. He'd been in such a wild bliss he'd almost _forgotten_. The endless pain of the suit and past memories vanished, if only for a few seconds.

Was he supposed to say something to the Admiral? Or maybe he'd given orders? Vader didn't remember what was happening, having been too deep in his daydreams.

When Vader said nothing, Admiral Ozzel stood a little taller, shaken by the fact Vader hadn't acknowledged him, perhaps believing him to be angry, "A rebel ship has been found drifting through space. I sent a team to search it, but the entire crew is deceased."

 _The Millenium Falcon_ were Vader's first thoughts. Then- no, that wouldn't be right at all.

"Gather what files and information you can," Vader ordered, almost saying no more when a plan sprung to mind, "and if there are any distress signals being sent out to the Rebellion, I want them found and altered."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review, or favourite, or follow, spread the word, make some dinner, cry into your sheets...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Like I said in the previous chapter I always take so long to update, but this one's kinda lengthy so hopefully it makes up for it? Thank you so much for the reviews, the favourites and the follows! There's so many! You're all fantastic!  
** **Lots of thanks to Qasim Hassan for Betaing!**

"You're no longer grounded," Mon said the words and Leia could barely believe it.

"It hasn't even been two days?" Not that she was complaining, but she was confused.

Mon gave a small smile and a nod, saying "Yes, well, you have Captain Solo and Lieutenant Skywalker to thank. Both came to me separately with their own points, all very good ones. There is, however, one condition."

Of course there was, those words would have been too good without a catch.

"You will have to be with either Lieutenant Skywalker or Captain Solo on Alliance prearranged missions."

That wasn't so bad. Besides, she could keep an eye on the two, and see to it that Han didn't 'accidentally' gamble away Alliance money. The two boys wouldn't have to illegally smuggle nerfs on the Falcon, then try to keep the whole thing a secret until she eventually found out anyway.

"Thank you," Leia said, before being dismissed.

* * *

"Wedge, I'm sure you want to help, but not like this," Luke said, watching his friend and fellow pilot suffer a coughing fit.

Luke also had to endure watching Wedge trying to stand up, only to collapse against the bed. Not only did his friend have a sore throat, but his nose was steadily reddening and his fever flew right up the thermometer. Regardless, Wedge kept insisting he was fine.

"You're staying here," Luke's tone left no room for argument.

"I hate the medbay," Wedge insisted. Perhaps it was the lack of humans currently in the room; a couple of droids at work at their stations.

"Then go to your room," Luke shrugged, knowing he wouldn't be able to get there without collapsing and somebody else taking up their time to bring him back to medbay, "and I'm taking the squadron out."

"I said I can go!" Wedge repeated frustratedly.

"Nice try, but it won't fly with High Command," Luke said with as much empathy as possible, not wanting to argue with Wedge any longer or listen to how unfair it was. There was no way the guy could pilot in his current condition.

Before Wedge uttered another word, Luke took his leave.

In the hangar, a handful of pilots were headed for their ships. It wasn't an actual squadron, per se, but anyone available. These were people Luke had briefly spoken to before or seen around the Alliance.

"Lieutenant Skywalker," an older woman called out to him, dressed in her pilot's uniform, light hair pulled tightly back. She held her hand out and Luke took it to shake.

"I'm Gerams, Blue Three. Flew in the Battle of Scarif."

"Scarif," Luke repeated, "that's..." monumental, Luke wanted to say. That battle had been so important for the Alliance, he never stopped hearing about it.

"I wanted to thank you personally before we head off," Gerams said, "without you, it would've all been in vain."

"Well without you I wouldn't have been able to do it," Luke said, knowing by 'it' she meant blowing up the Death Star.

"Without Rogue One," Gerams corrected him.

"Rogue One," Luke smiled, wishing he could remember all the names of the deceased. He always did his best to try and learn them.

"It's a pleasure, Skywalker," Gerams said, giving Luke a friendly smack on the shoulder before going over to her fighter.

Luke's mind was still on the Rogue Squadron. The Death Star had blown them up, like Alderaan. Rogue One... Who'd been the one that came up with the name? Bowda- no- Bodhi Rook. That was it. There'd also been Jyn Erso, the woman whose father designed the Death Star – and also had the flaw built in. Then there'd been a Cassian Andor, an intelligence agent, and from what Luke heard he'd been in the Alliance for a long time.

Then there were another two, Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus. They'd been Guardians of the Whills, and from what he'd heard, had believed in the Force. If only they'd made it out alive, they could have taught Luke something, they could've helped him even if they hadn't been Jedi.

Thinking of the Jedi made the weight of the lightsaber on his belt grow. Every hit on his leg as he walked becoming a nuance. And when he got to his X-Wing, Luke decided it was unbearable. This lightsaber had been his father's- Vader's.

Vader had been on the Death Star when Alderaan was blown up, and Luke had heard he'd been at the Battle of Scarif. His father.

"Luke!" It was Leia, she was running over to him, looking rather cheerful. "Thank you so much. Mon told me I'm free to go back on Alliance missions."

Luke tried to smile, "That's great Leia."

His sister frowned, noticing his poor mood, "Are you alright?"

How had he never noticed she was Force sensitive before?

"It's just..." he didn't want to mention Vader, not now, preferably never again, but he knew that would be impossible. Instead, he unclipped his lightsaber and said, "It's this." But that was all he could say, not finding the words to explain what he was feeling.

* * *

Luke held the lightsaber in his hands and Leia could see his pain, not knowing what to do with it as though the blade carried a new weight he couldn't bear.

He had wanted to be like his father. Now that goal was leaden and ruined, because of Vader.

"I'll hold onto it for you," Leia said.

Luke looked up in surprise, "You'd do that? Are you sure?"

He appeared willing to part with it, and that solidified Leia's decision, "Yes." Maybe that weight will be taken off him if he didn't see it. So the lightsaber passed hands, and much heavier than Leia expected. Maybe the weight would now move to her, and she wasn't sure if she regretted it.

"Are you sure about this?" Luke asked a final time.

She stared at the lightsaber a moment longer, then clipped it to her belt, "It's fine, Luke. I'll keep it safe until you decide you can take it again."

'Take it' – take the fact that Vader was their father, take that this lightsaber may have been his, take that Luke's legacy didn't have to be influenced by Vader. But she said none of this, and she didn't have time even if she wanted to with Han interrupting their sibling moment.

Han had swaggered over, "Well kid, tell us what you see when you've reached the signal."

Leia had been briefed moments ago when she'd been looking for Luke. The Alliance were receiving a signal from a missing freighter, one that had been missing from a fortnight back. They'd sent people to find it with no luck, until the signal started coming in.

"It might be a trap," Leia said.

"Which is why," Han said, "if we don't hear from Luke by the time he's reached the freighter, we go after him." He stressed the 'we' as he looked at Leia.

"Yes, thank you Han, for talking to Mon." Leia said, "This is an arranged mission then, is it? High Command is expecting us to go after the pilots if we don't hear from them?"

"They sure are." Han said, "Good luck, kid. Hopefully it's not something too dangerous."

"Well I can handle myself," Luke said, "thank you- both of you," he looked between his friends, "I'll see you when I get back."

"You mean we'll see you when you get yourself in trouble," Han said.

Luke laughed in reply, going up the ladder of his ship, Artoo already cozily in place. They bade their final farewells, then Han and Leia watched as the X-Wings flew out of the hangar. Leia could feel Luke's presence becoming dimmer as they disappeared into the distance. But he was still there, however distant. She'd always sense him.

"So your Highness, ready to go?" Han asked, but Leia still stared into the darkening blue skies.

"I thought we're supposed to wait?" Leia said, now turning to Han, noting his lopsided smile and daring in his eyes.

Han shrugged, "Command doesn't need to know."

"Han," Leia scolded, hands going to her hips, but she couldn't stop smiling. It's not like they'd shoot them down if they left. And they were only leaving a little early for the mission.

Maybe it would be a good idea, she thought. It could still be a trap and Luke would be in trouble. Best if backup was right behind.

Leia finally said, "Let's go."

* * *

The streak of stars in hyperspace was the only boring view Luke would be getting. He didn't even have any of Ben's journals with him to keep himself entertained.  
At least it wasn't that long of a trip, he figured. And it felt pretty soon when Luke was saying "Alright Artoo, ready to pull out."

And the streaks soon turned into bright spots, a giant grey and black planet below in full view, and right in front of them the Rebel freighter floated in space, no engines, no power.

A pity the travel time hadn't felt longer, as a looming Star Destroyer, so close it looked as large as the planet, was also in view. Not ideal.

None of them would have thought a larger-than-they'd-ever-seen Star Destroyer would be waiting for them. Maybe a couple of small Imperial Ships, something they could take, but not this.

Black dots dropped out of the bottom of the Destroyer, getting closer. TIE Fighters.

"Ah kriff," said a voice from the other end of the line. Luke himself swore under his breath in Huttese, and he heard strings of other swears from a couple of the other pilots.

"That Star Destroyer's massive!" it was Gerams.

"Get into formation!" Luke called out when the TIE fighters got close enough. His adrenaline was ready to kick in, but it was interrupted and his hands froze on the controls as a presence flared in his mind.

So long was he frozen that Artoo became frantic when Luke didn't answer to the droid's beeps, taking control and nudging the ship out of the way of a TIE Fighter attack so strong that Luke snapped back into the moment, a dogfight happening around him.

"Vader," he said, "it's Vader!" The Sith was on that Star Destroyer.

"Luke, there's no way to get into hyperspace," Gerams said, "There's too many of them!"

Luke moved out of the way of another TIE, firing at another and hitting its centre, "Get down to the planet! It's our only chance!"

"Are you ma-," somebody started to speak but they were cut off mid-way, an explosion rocketed near Luke. But there were many explosions, and he couldn't tell who was firing who and who was blowing up. The Force was telling him that people were dying, and that was enough to panic.

Finally, an enemy blast scraped his wing, his ship now smoking. "Dammit, I'm hit!" Luke said, but there was no reply. He was guiding his X-Wing towards the planet, "Artoo make sure we get down there!" Luke said and the droid whirred a reply.

Luke was frantic, he wasn't even close enough to the planet to start being dragged into its atmosphere. "Come on!" he yelled, pushing his fighter forward, or trying to, "come on!"

He was getting closer now, and he felt his ship jolt forward, not from gravity but because he'd been hit in the back.

"FORCE DAMMIT!" Luke yelled out, bracing himself for an ugly crash – very much akin to the one at Vrogas Vas, though he'd survived that fine. He began to be pulled in harder.

That was when a second presence flared into his mind, knowing he could be saved, however it was too late to back out now.

"Leia!"

* * *

Vader watched from the bridge as the TIE Fighters began to fire at the X-Wings. He was certain he hadn't ordered that many to be sent in. It must've been the Admiral's doing, but Vader couldn't show that he was nervous, anxious. He would appear out of character doing so. But it wouldn't be a personal victory for much longer if Luke got himself blown up.

He had sensed his son's presence immediately, although it had taken the boy a little longer. He wondered if Leia had told him everything, or if he remained ignorant of their blood ties.

All the other Rebels had been destroyed, but his son's ship headed towards planet. _'_ _Good,_ _'_ Vader thought, _'_ _this will make things easier._ _'_

"Pull the TIEs back," Vader ordered and was obeyed immediately, "I will deal with this rebel myself."

"Lord Vader!" one of the lieutenants yelled out, but Vader didn't need him to do that, seeing the Rebel ship that had pulled out of hyperspace. "It's another ship!"

"The Millennium Falcon!" The Admiral exclaimed.

Leia was the only thing that went through Vader's mind, sensing his daughter well. Both children were here - that was better than expected.

"Let them through," Vader said causing a stir of confusion on the bridge, "I will handle them as well."

* * *

Miraculously, Luke was fine, again. The same could be not said for his X-Wing, but he was sure Leia and Han would find him. Vader might find him too, and now it was all about who would get to him first.

"What planet was this, Artoo?" Luke had to ask. The moon in the night sky was not offering much light, but across the dark sands he could see fog illuminating crags in the distance.

Artoo beeped, the translation appearing on screen.

"Oba Diah," Luke said aloud. At least the translator was working, or he'd have completely forgotten. "Spice miners, right?"

A positive beep.

"Hopefully the Crime Syndicate here isn't too aggressive." Luke tested the rest of the ship. Thrusters weren't working, navigation and targeting computers weren't working, shields weren't working. The air con was fine.

He sighed and slumped against his seat, taking his helmet off, "Well, I suppose there's no point staying in here. Leia and Han should be down here soon and we'll find them."

Artoo beeped in agreement and then inquired if Threepio would be with them.

"I'm sure he is," Luke replied, getting ready to jump out but Artoo beeped something furiously.

"We have to leave Artoo," Luke said, "Han and Leia are here, but so's the Empire, and so's Vader. We can't stay still." At which the droid let out a deflated beep.

Luke opened up the ship with his hands (plus a little help from the Force), climbing out of the hull and into the night air. It wasn't too cold, at least.

The entire front of the X-Wing was covered in sand, and Luke had no problem jumping from the hull as it was rather close to the ground. He waited for Artoo to pop himself out and the droid used his rocket thrusters to settle his landing.

"Any idea which way?" Luke asked and a section on the top of Artoo opened up and his sensor came out. It span around, taking readings from all directions.  
Luke himself tried to use the Force and looked to the sky, hoping to see the Falcon somewhere.

A negative beep came from Artoo when he'd finished.

"Alright," Luke sighed, "well we may as well head towards those mountains over there." He stared at the descending fog, "There could be something there."

* * *

"They let us off too easy," Leia said from the back seat, as Han and Chewie piloted at the front, taking out a TIE that had fired at Luke. Threepio was in the fourth seat, and having gone into a panic at the sight of the Star Destroyer, Leia had turned him off.

"I'm sure the Empire just knows what a bad idea it is to attack the Falcon," Han said, attempting a cocky and light-hearted tone but Leia heard the uneasiness behind it.

"Well wherever we land, Luke can't be far." Leia said, knowing her brother was perfectly fine. But she could tell Han was worried, as he didn't have innate Force abilities.

Chewie barked something and Han said, "Yeah, I'm sure the kid's fine. He's survived stuff like this before."

Vrogas Vas, Leia recalled, when Vader had crash landed too. How she'd wanted to kill him then, how angry she'd been. Granted, she continued to be angry, but the bloodlust had reduced, or at least she thought it had. She had a clear shot of Vader back then, but couldn't remember what had stopped her. She could've just shot him and ran, ignored the other being that had been in a lightsaber lock with him.

"Alright, the sensors have picked on to something, let's land close to it," Han said, then hastily added, "but not too close."

Just in case. Leia knew those words had been at the tip of Han's tongue. Just in case it was something that wasn't Luke. It was too bad it was too dark to see, so they could be able to identify his ship.

Leia touched the lightsaber still clipped to her belt, as though it might be a good luck charm. But could it really be luck, if it had once been Vader's? Han asked earlier why she had the lightsaber, but Leia only said that Luke didn't need it right now so she had it for safekeeping.

When the ship landed, and before Han even put down the ramp, she was already running. Impatiently waiting for the ramp to lower, she jumped before it had reached the ground.

Sand, and they'd landed on a dune. A desert running for kilometres, but towards one end the horizon was filled with crags. Rough and high and pointed, and she could only make them out from the fog that glowed around it. She looked away when she didn't see Luke nearby in that direction, then ran around the Falcon, yelling out "Luke!" repeatedly.

"Hey, he's not around here," Han grabbed hold of her when she'd reach the ramp again to stop her from frantically running around. "The sensors might've been a bit off..."

Leia couldn't find it in herself to chastise him, instead looking back at the jagged horizon. On a whim, she slid down the dune, darting off.

"LEIA!" she heard Han yelling, but she didn't look back.

* * *

"You and Goldenrod stay with the ship!" Han yelled to Chewie, taking off after Leia. The last thing he needed was to lose her as well in the vastness of the planet.

And this was Oba Diah, so despite the warm air, Han shivered at the thought of coming across any Pykes.

He tried catching up to Leia, but the Princess ran fast. And after a while it felt as though his lungs would explode and his legs would fall off.

How was she doing this? She must be pretty determined to save Luke, and Han clenched his jaw at the thought. He felt something flip in his chest, denying it was jealousy and instead had to do with this running.

Regardless what he was feeling – like giving up – he kept going... for Leia. And for Luke.

He did finally catch up to her, but only because she'd stopped. Light glinting low from the horizon shone onto a ruined X-Wing that lay half buried in the dark sand.

"Luke!" she was calling out.

"He's not here either," Han said, defeated. Where had that kid gone? Give it to Luke Skywalker to make everything complicated. Should've just stayed where he was.

"Do you see that?" Leia asked, looking towards the mountains and fog.

Han squinted, but he finally saw something moving closer to the mountains from the sky. "A ship."

"A shuttle," Leia corrected and how she'd even know from this distance confused Han, "...it's Vader."How she knew that, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Vader?" Han wanted to say that was a dumb conclusion, but maybe Leia knew something he didn't, "How can you know? It could just be a bunch o' easy-to-blast bucket heads," he tried to reassure her.

"No, it's him," she said, very sure of herself. She turned to Han and he couldn't help but be a little blown away by how beautiful she looked with the way the light of the rising sun glinted on her. "Stay here," she said to him, as though she were ordering him.

Okay, what she'd just said wasn't so attractive, not to mention ruined the moment.

"What?" Han was taken aback.

"Or go back to the Falcon," she didn't even wait for a reply or to hear what he had to say about it, running off again towards the mountains.

Han stayed standing where he was for a good while, mouth hanging open and insulted. Maybe he should go back. Screw 'em if they need help.

"Ah kriff," he said, running after Leia even though she was well into the distance by now. And his legs definitely weren't feeling better.

* * *

Of course this would happen, Luke figured. He'd reached the mountains, he could go and hide in a cave with Artoo, but the shuttle landing down a few meters away had spotted him.

He hadn't even noticed the shuttle, having been too enamoured with the moss growing on the rocks. Yes, there was the usual green moss hanging out of cracks, but intertwining with it was purple moss. Purple! Luke had never seen purple moss before, so he couldn't help but stare at it, even go up and touch some of it.

Luke pulled out his blaster when Vader came down the ramp, then walking closer to him, stopping two meters away. They stared for a long moment.

Vader broke the silence, "Where is your lightsaber?"

"Leia has it," Luke said, amazed that that was the first thing Vader said to him. He felt no malicious intent coming from the Sith Lord, at least, yet there seemed to be... conflict.

"Why does she have it?"

"I gave it to her?" Luke wondered why it mattered so much. Then again, it may have been Vader's once.

"That was foolish of you," Vader took his own lightsaber from his belt and held it in his hands.

They stood not moving, Luke still pointing his blaster, Vader holding his lightsaber. Neither of them did anything. Definitely conflict, in both of them.

"It seems we are at an impasse." Vader said.

"An impasse?" Luke said incredulously, "The only reason is because neither of us want to hurt each other."

"So you know?"

Luke lowered his blaster, "That you're our father? Yes." There was still a level of uncertainty for Luke in that claim, but he almost felt ready to accept it.

"Leia told you? I almost thought..."

"That she wouldn't? She'd deny it? Yeah, I can understand that."

There was another stretch of silence. Luke might dare say an awkward one, it's not like they knew what to say to each other.

On the other hand, Artoo gave a few beeps. Luke had forgotten the droid was even there.

"Yes, I can see you're there," Vader said, sounding rather exasperated. Artoo said something else.

"What are you babbling on about?" Vader asked. Luke was surprised he understood what Artoo was saying, wondering if it should be obvious that Vader could speak a droid language.

"That was in a different life, this is now," Vader said after another flurry of beeps from Artoo. "I don't recall you being so noisy."

Artoo made a screech that Luke knew meant he was offended.

"Could you stop arguing with and insulting my droid?" Luke asked, though more amused than annoyed.

"He started it," Vader insisted and Luke couldn't believe was he was hearing. Artoo gave another flurry of beeping and, angry, Vader turned on his lightsaber.

"Whoa! Hey! Don't attack him!" Luke stood in front of Artoo for good measure.

So Vader ignored Artoo and Luke's interjection, before he said "Luke, come with me."

"That's not going to happen," Luke stood his ground.

"Your sister can come with us. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"We can't join you," Luke said stubbornly, his grip tightening on his blaster, though he still didn't point it at Vader.

Vader stretched out the hand which didn't hold his activated lightsaber, "We can destroy the Emperor! Join me, and together, we can rule the galaxy as a family."

All Luke could do was stare at Vader, right at the eyes of his helmet, wondering...

Family. That's what Luke wants, and he sensed it's what Vader wants too. And Luke had always wanted to be with his father, not just be a Jedi like his father. It hadn't been possible then, or so he'd thought.

Luke's other hand twitched, almost reaching out to take Vader's.

"Rule as a family?" he heard Leia's voice to his right, "as a happy family?" Leia had the lightsaber out, pointing it to Vader, defiant and ready, "Please, that's pathetic as it is stupid, _Father_." She spat the last word out. A slight, rather than acceptance.

Luke hadn't even sensed her, too wrapped up in what Vader had said and offered.

"You left," Vader said to Leia, unable to form any proper sentence, not giving any further clarification.

The anger coming from his sister shocked him, and Luke took a couple of steps back as Leia moved to stand closer to Vader, lightsaber still out.

"You do not know how to use that," Vader said to her, putting his own saber in front of him.

"I guess we'll find out," Leia said, striking him. She kept going, no logic or rhythm to her style, only thrashing and rage. Vader kept on the defensive, not hitting her, not even trying.

Luke tried to blink away what he was seeing, but it didn't go away. Leia had started yelling and screaming now. Luke didn't make anything out at first but then—

"Why don't you just GO AWAY!? WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"

"Leia," Luke said, but he was too quiet, they couldn't hear him over Leia's screaming or the lightsabers clashing. So Luke ran over and grabbed Leia from around the waist.

She was shocked into silence for a second before she cried out, "LUKE, LET ME GO!" She kept flailing and trying to attack Vader. Luke even lifted her off the ground for good measure and she started kicking the air.

"Leia you're going to hurt yourself!" Luke said. Or me. Or even their father, but that appeared to be the point.

She was crying and struggling, "Let me go! I'm going to murder him! Let me-! He murdered my family! He destroyed Alderaan! You MONSTER! You pitiful excuse of a father, I wish I'd never been born! I bet our mother didn't even love you!"

"Leia! Where is this coming from!?" Luke dragged her a few steps away from Vader and she dropped the lightsaber from her hand, so at least he didn't have to worry about that. "Stay strong!" reminding her what he'd told her, after he found her having punched that wall. But it was no use, she wasn't listening.

Vader turned off his own lightsaber and put it back on his belt, silently taking the verbal abuse.

Leia started bashing Luke's arms and he let go, but she ran up to Vader and started hitting him. Her hands curled up in fists and banging at his shoulders, Vader himself had to put a hand on her shoulder and push her away so she was at arm's length.

Still didn't stop her from trying to hit him or kick him. Tears still streaming down her face.

"We have been over this, child," Vader said to Leia.

"NO WE HAVEN'T!" and Leia got a good kick at Vader's shin but he didn't move.

"I thought it was rather obvious I was not ever going to hurt you or Luke," Vader said, so uncharacteristically calmly that Luke thought maybe the Dark Lord had bumped his head or been replaced by an imposter.

"And he didn't blow up Alderaan," Luke reminded her, "that was Tarkin, you said so yourself. Besides, he's gone." Luke went forward and took Leia's shoulder. She was calming down, or losing energy. She gave Vader one more hit before taking a step away and continued scowling at him.

"Go to hell!" she spat.

"I'm already there," Vader replied, so uncharacteristically truthfully that Luke wasn't sure how to react. There were a lot of possibilities from a statement like that.

"Come with me," Vader said again, this time to both of them, though he kept his eyes on Leia.

"No, never." she replied.

Luke walked back over to his lightsaber, picking it up slowly. That was when Vader looked over at him, "Do you plan to fight me, young one?"

"No, father," Luke clipped the lightsaber to his belt. "But I do plan on doing this," as Luke lifted up his hand and managed to push Vader, the Sith Lord went flying backwards and landing near his shuttle's ramp.

"RUN!" Luke said to Leia and the two ran off towards a cliff, and with nowhere to go, they both started to climb. Artoo followed, using his rocket thrusters to head up.

* * *

Han almost stumbled when he finally reached the edge of the mountains, spotting Luke and Leia disappearing at the top of a cliff a few hundred meters high to his left. To his right was Vader, power-walking over to the cliffs his two friends had gone up.

"Oh I don't think so," Han said, raising his blaster and firing at the Sith.

His lightsaber was out in a millisecond, using it to reflect the blaster bolts away.

"Yeah that was a bad idea," Han said to himself, the Sith Lord now turning to face him. Han braced himself to somehow be Force choked from this distance, but when that didn't happen, Han decided to go closer to him. If it gave Luke and Leia time to get away...

"Captain Solo," Vader said when they were but feet apart.

"Lord Vader," may as well start with pleasantries, "can't say this is a pleasure."

"Likewise," a lot could be said about the Sith Lord, but at least he was honest. "You may be useful in my hunt for Skywalker and Organa."

"Well I'm flattered, but I ain't willingly going to help, so you may as well kill me."

* * *

Luke and Leia reached the top of the rocky cliff, but there were still thousands of meters worth of climbing until they reached the top of an actual mountain – let alone get over it all.

"Luke, look," Leia pointed towards the top of one of the peaks and Luke noticed instantly what she was referring to.

A part of the crags definitely weren't natural. Sections were man-made, so there must be living beings.

"Think it's the Crime Syndicate?" Luke asked.

"No idea," Leia said, "but anyone is better than Vader."

Luke could've argued, but considering Leia's mood he decided against it. Instead, going around and checking where they could continue climbing. When Luke thought he found a spot, it was then he perked up again and Leia had too, the two of them looking at each other and exclaiming "Han!" simultaneously.

Going to the edge of the cliff and looking down, they saw their friend going up to their father.

"We gotta help him," Luke said.

"He's going to kill him," Leia said.

Luke, in such a rush to get down, didn't look where he was going. His foot caught under a stone, in a gap, unable to grab hold onto anything (and Leia unable to catch him in time, only a trace of her finger got to Luke's hand), Luke plummeted to the ground.

His fear reached new heights, unable to find the Force in him to save himself. The ground getting closer, closer, closer...

Something was slowing him down. Rather than hitting the ground at full speed and his body parts spewing everywhere, blood patterning the rocks, he was placed gently, stomach first, onto the ground.

"Luke!" Han ran up.

"Is he okay!?" Leia yelled up from the top of the cliff, head only in view.

Han bent over and turned him around.

"I'm fine," Luke said, sitting up with some help from Han.

Vader had walked over too, keeping a fair distance until Luke looked up at him and managed a smile, "Thanks."

That made Vader walk over, offering his hand to help his son up. "I'd rather you didn't get yourself killed," Vader pulled Luke up with ease.

"Well if you don't try killing my friends then you don't have anything to worry about." Luke pulled his hand away from Vader's, gazing at his father uncertainly.

Han huffed from behind, "Did I miss the Best Buddy Application?"

"He doesn't know?" Vader looked over Luke's shoulder, and Luke turned to look at Han who was glaring at Vader, then looked at Luke with a what-the-hell-is-going-on expression.

"No," Luke said simply, as Vader turned and looked up the cliff, where Leia's face was still poking out from.

"Leia, get down from there," Vader said, sounding so fatherly Luke couldn't help but be amused by it.

"No!" Leia said boldly, "You can't order me around! In fact, I'll do the opposite of what you say!"

"Careful Leia," Luke spoke loudly so his voice carried easily, he could feel his cheekiness coming on, "Or he might ground you."

"Stop being childish!" Vader called out to Leia, then also to Luke, "Both of you. You're twenty-one years old, this is hardly the sort of behaviour either of you should be displaying."

"Twenty. We're still twenty," Luke corrected him, though grinning, not caring so much their father had got their age wrong. He tried not laughing at the situation.

Though Vader looked at him so fast that Luke was worried he may have whiplash, but the Sith stayed silent. Maybe he was counting the years in his head. Luke entertained that thought, still trying not to laugh, imagining Vader counting with his fingers when in private.

When his father continued not to speak, Luke decided to elaborate, "Our birthday's two days after Empire Day."

Still not a peep from Vader.

"Yeah, I really missed something." Han muttered from behind.

Luke finally let out a snort, and couldn't help but burst into laughter, wholesome and deep, it reverberated around them.

"Oh Force he's lost it," Han said, staring at Luke wide-eyed. While Vader... it was hard to tell what he thought, but he was still looking at Luke.

When Luke finally calmed down, he wiped a stray tear, then looked up at his sister, "Just come down Leia, it'll be fine."

At last Leia listened to him, her head disappearing and her feet appeared instead, and she climbed down, everyone carefully watching her to make sure she didn't fall. Even Artoo followed this time.

When Leia had both feet firmly on the floor, on the other side of Vader, the first thing she did was point a finger accusingly at their father, "You! You don't get to order us around!"

Vader now had his back to Luke as he turned to Leia, also pointing a finger, but to lecture, "I will not have you acting like a five year old!"

"You don't even know what I was like when I was five!" Leia didn't bother hiding her anger, putting her hands on her hips.

"That is hardly my fault, I wasn't even aware of your identity!" Vader mirrored his daughter, also putting his hands on his hips, bending slightly downwards so he could see her. Luke assumed the helmet didn't allow him to flexibly move his neck.

"Exactly, you don't know me! And you don't know Luke—,"

Luke tried to get in between the two, "Could we maybe not argue and have a truce so we can get off this desert-mountain planet?"

"This is not a 'desert-mountain planet', as you put it," Vader said, and Luke had a suspicious feeling his father wasn't meant to sound as angry as he did, "It is mostly these crags – or mountains, yes – we are simply at the edge of the common terrain. Even Coruscant has a section of trees, child. Not everything is created so simple."

Luke wasn't sure whether to roll his eyes and say he wasn't looking for a lesson of topography, or if he should thank him for a deeper lesson in life.

"Besides- a truce?" Leia interrupted, and said to Vader, "you're either our prisoner or leave."

"Your prisoner? The Executor is currently orbiting this planet and you think I'd be your prisoner? Such foolishness has certainly been nurtured."

"Don't speak too early," Leia said flatly, "nature just might give a call, and I'd shudder to imagine it, because I might lose half a brain."

Luke's eyebrows shot up. Wow. Leia: 1. Dad: 0.

"Stop this ridiculousness, and we can make this easy," Vader said.

"Oh no, I plan to make it as hard as possible," Leia insisted.

Luke heard Han clear his throat behind him.

"This is what I referred to earlier," Vader said, "You are acting like a five year old."

"Uhh... guys..." Han said.

Vader nor Leia heard, and they kept arguing. "Oh please, I'm acting perfectly reasonably, considering it's you I'm talking to."

Luke looked over at Han, to see his friend staring off somewhere at the mountains. Luke looked in the direction Han was looking, and saw something in the distance. At this point, he was no longer listening to Leia and Vader who were still at each other's throats.

There were beings headed towards them, almost down the mountains. Whoever lived on this planet.

"Pykes," Han said to Luke. Even Artoo was now paying attention to the Pykes rather than Leia and Vader.

"Are they friendly?" Luke asked.

"I suppose it depends if they like you," Han said, "and speaking of people liking each other," he glanced at Leia and Vader – still arguing – and said, "I hate to break this new friendship group, but we gotta get out of here."

Luke just nodded in agreement. "Leia! Father!" and Luke felt Han stiffen beside him. Oh... oh right... he still hadn't known. But he was thankful when Han didn't decide to start up a scene or say anything.

When his sister and father didn't hear him, Luke got angry himself, yelling over them, "HEY, YOU TWO!"

"WHAT!?" Both Leia and Vader yelled to him in frustration.

Luke really wanted to roll his eyes, "If you two are done being the biggest pains in the rear right now, you should know there are Pykes headed this way."

Vader reacted first, "I shall handle them," and he turned to face the Pykes, now almost close enough to talk to them.

"Fine. We're leaving," Luke said.

"What?" Vader sounded confused.

"Father," Luke started, but it didn't feel right, not with what he wanted to say. So instead with the purest affection and unfathomable emotion, "Dad," that was better, "We're not going to join the Empire, so we can't stay, we can't go with you."

Vader shuffled on his feet, so strangely nervous, "But-"

"This has nothing to do with you," Luke explained, "It has nothing to do with you, individually. Well... it's what you're doing with the Empire, and the Sith, the Dark Side..."

"Child, you don't understand. " Vader said, but there was no anger. Only hurt.

"Maybe one day then, when we do," Luke said, "but right now we can't, we're not."

Luke then turned to the Pykes who now had reached them. They were unusual beings, unsettling Luke for a brief moment. They were taller than the average human, their arms and legs long and lanky, each hand with three fingers. It was their faces, however, that were unnerving; Incredibly small on skulls three or four times the size. Their eyes large and different shades of purple. Each of their heads were covered in different sorts of markings, usually white on their grey skin, striped mostly. They wore dark grey pants, and grey armour that covered their chests and long brown undershirts.

Their blasters were pointed at them.

"Our apologies," Luke said, "We were going to head back to our ship and leave."

"What are humans doing on Pyke territory?" the one in the middle asked. Their voice was odd, an underlying vibration... mechanical or natural Luke couldn't tell.

"It was an accident," Luke said, "I crash landed and my friends came to get me..."

They weren't entirely listening to Luke, eyeing Vader suspiciously. It didn't seem to settle well for his father who growled, "Your presence in unnecessary," and he lifted his hand up, the Pyke in the middle dropped his blaster and his hands clawed at his neck, gasping for breath.

"NO!" The trio all yelled, even Artoo squealed.

When Vader did nothing, Leia reached over and grabbed Vader's arm, "STOP!"

The Dark Lord was so surprised by the touch he let go of the Pyke, who relaxed his hands and let himself breathe.

Leia's immediately withdrew her hand, like she'd touched poison.

Luke went forward too, grabbing his father's upper arm, "Just go! Please."

Vader seemed shocked by their assertiveness towards him, but still he tried speaking to them "I-"

"No!" Luke pleaded, "Please, go."

"We don't want to hear anything from you anymore," Leia said, "You're done."

Then Luke thought of something, something that might actually make Vader leave them for now, "If you loved our mother, then go. Just this once, you give us an answer. Next time we see each other I promise, we can talk more."

"Luke!" His sister's exclamation made it obvious she disapproved of that idea. But Luke was just talking about himself here, if Leia wasn't interested, she didn't have to ever speak to Vader again.

But it seemed to stir something inside Vader. No more arguing, no questions, no answers, no probing. The Sith gave his children one last look before he turned around and stormed back to his shuttle.

"Was he angry?" Leia asked.

"No," Luke answered simply, turning back to the Pykes, "We apologise for the intrusion. The Empire's leaving and so are we."

* * *

If he could have put his face into his hands and let himself sleep, he would have. But Sith don't sleep, and Vader didn't have the luxury to touch his face. He let the shuttle as slowly as possible get back to the Executor, letting his mind wander.

' _If you loved_ _our_ _mother, then go._ _'_

So he had, like his mechanical legs had been controlled by someone else. A deep memory and lost passions. But he'd remember his son's promise. They would talk, and he would have him. He almost did, at one point, Vader was certain. Luke was going to come with him but then...

Leia. Leia had interrupted. In all her fury, in all her unruliness. What she'd yelled at him had all been true, really, and Vader couldn't find it in himself to defend himself, why should he? If Luke hadn't held her back, maybe he would have even let her kill him.

But of course, Luke wouldn't let that happen. The boy was brimming with compassion and a presence so soothing Vader was almost taken back to before. Before he'd become a Sith, before he was what he was now.  
Like his mother, Vader thought. There was Padmé in each of them, to an extent.  
Although he could only see in shades of red, he could tell Leia's eyes were dark, maybe they were Padme's. Her hair certainly was. And certain aspects of her features, but there was something Skywalker in them too- maybe the nose? He wasn't sure, he couldn't be sure. He was no longer able to conjure up the face of his mother, hadn't been able to for so long.

Even the memory of Padmé sometimes wavered.

And Luke... his eyes were light, his hair maybe. His chin was definitely his, there was no debate. But there was something in his nose and mouth, something in his smile and the brightness of his eyes that reminded him too much, too much of her.

Maybe Vader should throw himself out of the airlock before he thought any further on that. It shouldn't matter, any of that. They would both be his.

Vader parked the shuttle in the Star Destroyer's hangar, being greeted by the Admiral when he came down the ramp, but before he could say anything it was Vader who spoke first.

"Set our next co-ordinates, Admiral. We are leaving."

"Milord, the Rebels?"

Vader answered so darkly that anyone near him took a step back, "They got away."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update! Consider it a Christmas gift? This is also unbeta'd so I apologise for any errors.  
** **Whilst I'm writing this, I suppose I should mention that I wanted to try and bring aspects of the old Legends EU into this, which includes characters. Now, I haven't read anything with this particular character in a while (and from what I've read, maybe it was only in fanfics? I don't even remember, it's been that long), so the characterisation of this character pretty much makes them... almost an OC in a way? But hey, it's fanfic.**

* * *

Han was holding so tight to the controls of the _Millennium Falcon_ that his knuckles were white. Leia wondered what she could say to him, to stop him clearly from being shaken from this entire... family revelation.

They were still on Oba Diah, the _Falcon_ not having moved because Han hadn't actually started the ship yet.

"Han," Leia took a seat in the co-pilots chair, "We can go."

"What if the Empire's still here?" Luke sat in the chair behind Han.

"They're gone," Leia said confidently, "I don't feel cold anymore."

Luke frowned, looking away, and Leia could tell he was once again doing something with the Force, but once again she didn't know what.

"Did Vader not feel cold to you?" Leia asked. Vader had felt just as cold to her as he had the last time. The darkness brimming around him, though it faltered at moments. She felt it disappear not too long before hand, and it felt like a fresh of breathe air when he'd gone.

Luke didn't reply, only sitting back in his chair, looking oddly guilty.

Into the cockpit shuffled both Chewie and Threepio, the droid exclaiming, "Oh! I am so glad you have returned, I was afraid the Empire might have-,"

"Yes, Threepio, thank you," Leia interrupted, not interested in hearing Threepio's worrying.

"Where were you?" Han asked Chewie.

The Wookie answered in his usual growls and grumbles, taking the seat behind Leia.

"I'm sure it works fine," Han said, finally starting the ship up. But he was slow about it, calculated, almost uncomfortable.

It bothered him, she thought, it bothered him that they were related to Vader. But of course it did, why shouldn't it? It disgusted _her_ to her bones... and she wouldn't be surprised if it disgusted Han too. At least he hadn't decided to abandon them on Oba Diah and go to the Alliance without them, but then an upsetting thought came to her – what if Han decided to leave the Alliance? He'd been saying he would ever since he (seemingly unwillingly) joined them, but still hadn't. What if this was what pushed him to the edge?

Her stomach gave an uncomfortable flip.

Leia looked over at Luke, hoping he might say something, but her brother remained silent and staring as though there were something interesting on the back of the chair in front of him.

Han said to her, "Uh... I need you to help me get into Hyperspace, Leia, since you're sitting there."

"Oh, of course," Leia turned to face the controls, helping co-pilot the ship.

When they were safely in hyperspace, it was then Han who finally addressed the issue.

"So you two... you're siblings?"

"Yes, twins," Leia said with a smile, glancing over at Luke, hoping he too would smile at that, but he didn't appear to be listening, still looking gloomy. Leia's smile died and she looked back at Han, who kept his eyes focused on the streaks of hyperspace.

"Just curious... When did you find out?" Han asked, accusation in his voice.

"Han," Leia said affectionately, "We've only just found out, we would've told you eventually. See, when Luke was poisoned and I went to get..." Leia couldn't say his name.

"Vader," Han said for her instead, "And he's your..."

She shifted uncomfortably at that, not willing to say it. But that's when Chewie sounded like he asked something, and before Han could reply, Artoo gave a flurry of beeps.

Threepio translated, "Artoo would like me to inform Chewbacca, who was inquiring what was happening, that Luke and Leia are the children of Lord Vader," and when he realised what he'd said exclaimed "What!?" as though Artoo had decided to tell lies.

Luke finally spoke, "It's true, Threepio."

The golden droid looked as shocked and confused as a droid could possibly look.

Then Chewie spoke in the midst of the silence, and it took a while but when he was done, Han said, "Yeah, you're absolutely right."

"What did he say?" Leia asked, worried.

"It doesn't matter who your father is. You're still the same old Luke and Leia," he swivelled in his chair and gave them both a smile.

Relief swept through Leia, the thought that at least Han being accepting of it overwhelmed her with a feeling she couldn't quite pinpoint. Appreciation, perhaps? But then when she thought of the alliance, she felt her mood plunge, "I'm worried the alliance won't see it like that."

Han gave a cocky smile, back to his old self, "Don't worry your highness, I'm not going to say anything, and neither will Chewie or golden rod I'm sure."

Chewie gave a growl of agreement.

"I guess we'll just have to be extra careful of Vader, huh?" Han said.

"Yeah, stay away as much as possible," Leia agreed, managing to return a smile.

Then Luke spoke up again, but his voice was quiet, careful "I don't think we should."

No one spoke, only staring at each other in confusion, hoping another would reply to his words. When nobody did, Luke said, "It's just, he's after us anyway..."

"Luke, you promised him that the next time you met, you'd talk with him. You have to stay away!" Leia exclaimed, "Who knows what he'll do when he gets his hands on you? On us?"

"There's good in him," Luke insisted, like a broken stereo, "he saved my life just before! And he's saved yours too! He's protecting us, Leia, I know he is."

Leia clenched her jaw, the anger bubbling again.

"Look, kid," Han said nervously, "I know you wanna believe in your old man, but he's _Darth Vader_."

"He's still our father!"

And Leia let out a sound of frustration, "and what about the other pilots you came here with, Luke? What happened to them?"

Luke fell silent again.

"They're dead," Leia said, though of course her brother knew that, "and that was Vader who did it."

"I'm not saying he's a good person," Luke snapped, something coming out of him Leia hadn't seen before, "I'm saying he's got a saving grace."

"It doesn't matter!" If Leia's mood was an environment, it would be an exploding volcano, "It doesn't matter if he saved your life or my life or freed those slaves-"

"Wait," Luke interrupted, "he freed slaves and you didn't think to tell me!?"

"Because it just doesn't matter, it doesn't take away the fact that he's a mass murdering psychopath with delusions that for some reason we could even consider joining him!? Can you imagine? Us! Helping him, the Empire? What sort of lunatic is he?"

"I felt his conflict, Leia," Luke said.

Leia almost flew off her chair when she got up, shooting daggers down at her brother, "He murdered the entire squadron and you don't even care!"

"Of course I care!" Luke got up too, "But this is a war, Leia. You've said this yourself, people are dying all the time. A-and I'm not trying to defend him, that's not it, the entire Empire is evil we have to take it down, and doing that involves disposing of Vader but what if we can do that without his death? What if we can do that by turning him to the good side?"

"You're bloody delusional," Leia shook her head, "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"He loved mother," Luke finally said, almost absentmindedly.

"But did she love him?" Leia asked coldly, "who would, willingly, do anything with him? Who would care about him? Crawl into bed with him?" the very thought disturbed her, and she felt nauseous.

That was the wrong thing to say, Luke catching on to the implication quickly. He didn't reply, instead any warmth in his face disappeared. His eyes hard, jaw clenched, he stared at his sister in the utmost disgust.

"Don't talk to me," Luke said quietly, in a way that made a chill go up her spine. He strode out of the cockpit.

She felt her anger dispensing, those volcanoes waning. "Luke," she called out desperately. She'd never seen him so... cold. And she looked back at Han, hoping he'd have something helpful to say, but the man just shrugged and murmured something under his breathe. At any other time, she may have rolled her eyes in annoyance, but instead she ran after Luke, calling out to him, but he walked into one of the bedrooms and closed the door on her.

"Luke, I'm sorry," she said, but if he heard her, he didn't acknowledge it.

Was she even in the wrong? Luke realised that it could be a possibility, couldn't he? Maybe he was wrong about Vader. But why did she feel so guilty?

She went and sat next to the dejarik table, head falling between her arms, closing her eyes. She'd ruined _everything_ , Luke hated her. Her own brother, because she'd dared say something horrible about Vader.

Or... it wasn't really Vader, she thought, he'd only gotten angry when she'd brought up how anyone could love him, how their mother could have.

Maybe Luke loved him, she thought, in some strange twisted way. And it wasn't because of Vader he got upset.

"You will be able to clear things up with Luke later," an unknown voice said suddenly from beside her, "Your brother has never been the type to hold a grudge."

Leia looked up, at the strange glimmering man who sat beside her, hair and beard grey, face wrinkled, wearing old ragged robes. The Force flourished around him.

"General Kenobi," Leia had never met him, but who else could it be? She didn't know what else to say, but several thoughts ran through her head – most of them angry, some of them filled with foul language.

"Speak your mind, young one," Obi-Wan said, almost like he knew what she must be thinking.

Leia went slightly red at that, and thought of an agreeable thing to say, but her voice was still harsh, "Why were we never told? Why didn't you tell Luke, at least?"

Obi-Wan gave a sigh, looking rather ashamed, "I thought if I did tell him, he would do what I dreaded most: go to Vader."

Leia understood that, but she gained an epiphany and found herself unable to stop talking, "We can't lie to people to control them, what Luke decides to do is his decision alone and he needs to make it knowing the facts. He almost murdered Vader because he thought Vader had murdered his father. Imagine if he'd succeeded and _afterwards_ found out Vader was his father, it would've destroyed him."

"All this information would have been best kept a secret," Obi-Wan said, almost like he hadn't listened to a word she'd said. "The Emperor knew if Anakin were to have any offspring, they'd be a threat, which is why we made sure you were safely anonymous."

"So Vader _is_ Anakin Skywalker," Leia said, eyes opening wide with surprise, but then she frowned, "I'm not sure how anonymous it was keeping Luke's last name as Skywalker."

"That was not my decision to make," Obi-Wan explained with an amused smile, "That was for Owen and Beru to decide."

Luke's aunt and uncle, Leia remembered. She gave a nod, then asked "What happened to Vader? To Anakin? Was he always so..."

 _Evil_ , she wanted to say, but that didn't sound right. Anakin Skywalker didn't sound evil, not from what she'd heard. He'd been a Jedi, he saved lives during the Clone Wars.

"Anakin was consumed by the dark side of the force, and the good man he once was, was replaced by Darth Vader."

"But _how_ was he consumed?" Leia asked, she wanted the story. Not the entirety of it, not now anyway, she didn't need it. But she needed to know how someone falls to the dark side.

Obi-Wan seemed to hesitate before answering "Anakin grew angry, and arrogant. He came to resent the Jedi and to hate them. He joined Palpatine to eradicate them, to destroy the Jedi Order entirely and to install what he saw as a stronger government."

"An Empire," Leia said, "that was it? Anger and hatred? What about our mother? Did she feel the same, did she try to stop him?"

"Padme did what she could to help Anakin, but by the time she tried it was too late. He had already become Darth Vader and had murdered the Jedi in the Temple, and had gone to rid of whatever was left of the Separatist Council-"

"And bring an end to the Clone Wars," Leia added to the end, wanting to ignore the fact that Vader had ended a damn war. "So... Padme is our mother's name? Our birth mother?"

She didn't need Obi-Wan to say anymore, because a full name came to her, one she remembered being mentioned every now and again- "Padme Amidala," she said to herself, her father had been friends with her, she was a former Queen of Naboo, so beloved by her people.

But if Padme couldn't save Vader, how could Luke?

Obi-Wan disappeared before she could ask any more questions, and she cursed quietly. There was still so much to learn. But it made her get up and go back to Luke, standing outside the door, she knocked and said "Luke, General Kenobi came to me."

The door opened, and Luke stood there astonished "Old Ben?"

She gave a nod, and Luke continued speaking rather fast, "Well what did he say? Where is he now? Why didn't he ever tell us? Did he say anything about father? Mother?"

Leia put her hand up to stop Luke from talking, although glad that he was talking to her, and spoke calmly, "He didn't give me a lot of information" that made Luke crestfallen, but Leia continued, "He said he wanted to keep us anonymous, and he was afraid of what you would do if you found out."

"What I would do!?" Luke stepped out of the bedroom to stand beside Leia, "What was he so worried I'd do?"

"Well... go to Vader," Leia gave a shrug, trying to look as confused by the statement as Luke clearly was.

Her brother turned away and scoffed, "Go to him and what? Help him? There's still _good_ in him..."

Leia closed her eyes, not wanting to get angry at Luke again, "He _was_ Anakin Skywalker once."

"Well at least we got that cleared up," Luke turned back to face his sister.

"And Obi-Wan said our mother's name- Padme."

"Padme," Luke repeated with a smile, but then unhappily added, "There must be millions of Padme's in the galaxy."

"It's okay, I think I know who it is," Leia said, "My father was friends with Padme Amidala, a former senator and queen of Naboo. It's her, I can feel it."

Luke didn't look so sure, but he nodded. "We should go to Naboo to find out more."

"Luke, are you mad?" Leia's eyes widened, "Have you forgotten that Naboo is the Emperor's home world?"

"No," He said, but appeared determined, "but maybe we can get answers there, from somewhere. I dunno, in files, or from people who knew her? Her family – our family?"

Leia wanted to argue with him, and furiously too. How could he think of something so stupid? What information was he looking for? What did he want to know? And even if he knew that, there was no way they could even get into Naboo through the blockade the Emperor's set up. It's one of the most – if not the most – well protected planets in the galaxy. They needed someone who knew the Empire, maybe even worked for them. Someone who could handle technology to help them get through security, somebody who could get in and out of highly secure places, somebody as reckless as they were and...

Leia just thought of someone. Not that she knew they would necessarily co-operate, or even be stupid enough to help them get to Naboo, Leia herself still wasn't sure yet, but if Luke wanted some answers about their mother, she was willing to help.

Her brother stared at her eagerly, knowing she had some kind of plan, and Leia said "Know any idea where Doctor Aphra might be?"

* * *

The nightlife wasn't particularly boisterous in this town. Houses and stores were dark and motionless, despite it not even being midnight yet. It would've been quiet too, if not for Vader's rumbled breathing.

The town appeared... not uncivilised, perhaps, but not entirely modern. The houses wooden, as opposed to any sort of metals. The market square, primeval. That mood changed when a droid whizzed past him, suggesting these people weren't wholly savages.

Still, the more primitive areas were some of the better places to hide in this galaxy.

Vader could hear a commotion from somewhere nearby, getting closer to the noise until he stood outside a tavern, where inside he could hear the yelling, breaking and crashing of things. When he entered, there was such a riot that no one noticed him – at first.

The fight died down one by one, a man nearby seeing him and stopping midway a punch. The man he was about to punch confused at what he was looking at, turning to look.

Finally, after one more crash and one more flip, the entire tavern was still.

"Wrenga Jixton," was all Vader had to say, everyone pointing over to a body splayed out across a billiard table.

Vader strode over, the occupants of the tavern moving aside for him. He grabbed the man by the collar, ignoring the alcohol that covered it, and noted he was still alive.

"Are you Wrenga Jixton?"

"Deependsh," the man said, barely able to string the word together, long brown hair falling over his face.

"It would be inconvenient for you if you are not," Vader continued.

His eyes widened a little, "Yeah, das me," he hiccupped, "Jix, m-my-," he passed out before he could finish the sentence. Well, he barely started it.

Vader dropped Jixton back onto the table and turned to face everyone else, nobody having moved out of place. That was a good thing, that nobody had tried to escape, but it was all his doing. Using the Force, he kept the doors locked as he turned his lightsaber on, some not even getting a chance to scream when he'd already started the slaughter.

* * *

Vader had grabbed the man by the leg and dragged him out, finding a water trough and pulling Jix carelessly into it.

Jix immediately sprang up from the trough and pulled himself out. Vader waited, and rather patiently too if anyone where to ask his opinion.

The man was soaking wet, still drunk as he stumbled to his feet, mumbling incoherently.

Vader looked around the streets, sensing no one and no distractions, "I require your expertise."

Jix shook his head, eyes half closed, "Nope, retired."

"Un-retire," Vader said darkly, then took a step back as it looked like Jix might retch up his evening dinner of liquor. Vader could only hope this man did his job sober, since he didn't look capable at all drunk, and Vader hoped he was as capable as he'd heard.

Wrenga Jixton. The man didn't call himself a bounty hunter, but a 'freelance recovery agent'. Vader thought that was basically a bounty hunter, but labels were no concern of his. This man was very capable of finding people, and that's all Vader was interested in.

"Sure sure," Jix said, placing his hands on his knees and keeping bent over, "Who ya lookin' for?"

"A rogue archaeologist by the name of Doctor Aphra."

Jix stood up, stretching his torso and arms, "Yeah, I know her. She got droids on her?"

"Two droids designed for torture and assassination."

"Kriff I hate droids," Jix started to do some more stretches, not looking at Vader as he stretched his neck and asked "So what'd she do?"

"Work for me."

And the other man stopped moving, a small smile on his lips, looking over at Vader. When the Sith Lord said nothing, his smile faltered and he said "I'm not going to ask if you're going to kill me too, I'd rather not know."

"I require her to be disposed of," Vader then wondered if he should say more, mention anything about the twins.

"Got it," Jix said, "I'll get her. Anything else?"

There was his opening, but Vader couldn't find himself able to open his mouth. He'd have to figure out a way to say what he wanted to without really _saying_ anything.

The silence stretched so long that Jix started to look uncomfortable, which was unusual that he hadn't been uncomfortable before. Scared? Definitely, Vader had sensed it, but the man covered it up well. Perhaps it helped he was drunk.

"Aphra is your top priority," Vader said, "However, if you come across... certain rebels, I would want them captured alive."

One of Jix's eyebrows perked up, "and which rebels are these?"

Vader pulled out a holoprojecter from his belt, turning on a picture of Luke, the best one he had which wasn't very good, somewhat blurred. Maybe he should ask Luke to pose for a better picture for him. "This one, as well as the Princess Leia Organa. They are often seen in the same proximity."

"So dispose of Doctor Aphra. If I come across this guy or Princess Leia, capture but don't kill. Got it," Jix let out a yawn, "The people really loved Senator Organa, pity she turned out to be a rebel."

The old Vader might've made a vague threat, but this new one wasn't sure what to make of that statement. Of course the people loved her, she's Padme's child, just as Luke was. Naboo had loved Padme, but not as much as he – _Anakin Skywalker_ – had. He had to remind himself that he was not, in fact, that man anymore. Yet, the love which Anakin had felt for Padme still lingered largely within Vader, and it stretched to his children now, but as soon as that feeling surfaced he crushed it down like he crushed tracheas.

"Is... Is that everything?" Jix asked when Vader had been quiet for too longer again.

"You will be well paid, I assure you." Vader threw a comlink at Jix, who managed to only just catch it in his drunken state. "Contact me when you have Aphra, and when you dispose of her."

"And the rebels?"

"Contact me if you capture them as well. But find Aphra," Vader left the threat hanging in the air.

"Will do," Jix gave a lazy salute, "ya know, you're not that bad, dunno why people say so. Can I call you Uncle D?"

Before he even finished his question Vader's hand was already shooting out and grabbed his throat, "Don't push it, _bounty hunter_."

Jix couldn't gag out a reply, and Vader let him fall to the ground, and without another word he stalked off back into the silent streets, ready to get off this cursed planet.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the latest chapter! I hope Jix (or my version of Jix, I should say) proves interesting. Tell me your thoughts on him (If you're familiar on him in Legends, or no idea who he is and want to see where this heads? If you like him or not?). Also on Doc Aph! Do yall like her? I like her. and of course how you like everything else in the chapter as a whole =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter: thank you guys SO MUCH for the favourites, follows and reviews! Its means so much and there's so many of you following this story now! also an ultra Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, since I put up another chapter fast :P  
This is also unbeta'd. I don't remember the last Star Wars comic I read, I'm pretty behind, so I'm not 100% sure what's up with some of the characters. But as I said in the last chapter- Hey, it's fanfic... especially as I'm mixing Legends and New Canon together who cares anyway?**

* * *

They explained as best as they could what happened in Oba Diah, keeping out crucial information about them being related to Vader, of course.

"You escaped Vader? Again? I have to say, it's a good thing we've got someone learning to be a Jedi in the Alliance," Mon Mothma said. The group was glad she bought that they did escape Vader, considering they'd done it before.

"Speaking of learning to be a Jedi," Luke said, his heart racing slightly. He'd been planning what to say back on the _Falcon_ , not that the preparation made him feel better. "I need permission to leave for a while. There's some Jedi business I need to attend to, something I found out from Vader I need to find out is true."

It was to Luke's relief that Mon didn't urge him to explain what Jedi business and instead asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure," Luke said. Here came the harder part, "I need Leia to come with me."

Mon shared some looks with the rest of High Command, "We can't let our best pilot leave the resistance, especially after this tragedy. What's more, Senator Organa is highly recognisable-"

"We can stay hidden," Leia argued, "Mon, this is important."

She let out a sigh, "We'll discuss it amongst ourselves. Thank you for your report, you're free to leave."

They all left the room and that was when Han spoke up, "Jedi business!? What goddamn Jedi business are you on about? Why didn't you tell me? I can help!"

Luke replied in a hushed tone, "this isn't about Jedi business, but we can't go about saying its family stuff, Han."

"Well why not?" Han's voice lowered now, "The two of you can say you're siblings at least, right? Just keep all the stuff about your old man out of it."

"Han," Leia now spoke, her reply sharp and quiet, "If word spreads through the Alliance, it can spread _out_ of the Alliance. If the Empire finds out that Leia Organa and the pilot who blew up the Death Star are related, they might use that somehow."

"Not to mention," Luke butted in, annoyed she hadn't mentioned the obvious, "If the Emperor finds out about me, the least we can do is keep Leia safe and make sure he doesn't know we're siblings."

Han gave a nod, "alright, fine. But I could still come with you."

"No," the twins said.

"We have to do this alone," Luke said.

Han put his hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay, no help from Solo, but are you sure? You'll be doomed without me."

"We'll be fine, Han," Leia said.

 _'More like he'll be doomed without us'_ Luke thought, but didn't say it out loud. He sensed someone was coming out of the room where High Command was, and Leia must've too as she turned to face the door just before it opened.

Mon stood at the doorway, "We'll let you go on this Jedi business, along with Senator Organa. But keep an eye on her. I hope you don't foolishly go running to Vader."

"That won't happen, I promise," Luke said, almost letting out a sigh of relief.

Leia turned and pointed at Luke, "go and get a ship prepared, I'll be there soon, I want to speak to Mon."

"Okay," Luke said, a little confused, but he went off to the Hangar, Han behind him.

"So what ship are you going to use and where the hell are you going?" Han asked, striding up beside him.

"We'll need something that'll blend in," Luke said, another reason not to take the _Falcon_. "And where to go? I have no idea..."

That was something that needed figuring out, but hopefully Leia had some ideas.

* * *

Leia waited until her and Mon were alone before continuing, "Mon, I know you and my father were good friends, so I can see why you're trying to protect me. But I don't need it, I'm not a child."

"I suppose you're right," Mon said after a pause, "and I apologise, I just feel an obligation almost..."

"And I'm thankful for it," Leia told her, "But I need to go off on my own." She felt something like a child trying to explain to their parents that they were old enough to be independent. It was practically foolish that she had to do this.

"I understand," Mon said, "Perhaps forget the whole grounded thing, just try not to get poisoned again."

"I won't," Leia said, hoping that was the end of it.

"And where exactly do you and Lieutenant Skywalker plan on going?"

Leia's mind reeled, "I'm not certain yet..." she said truthfully, then another idea came to mind, "but I think I know someone here who can help us."

* * *

Leia was glad Sana Starros was hanging around with the Alliance, finding her in a room of her own, getting prepared for a mission perhaps.

Sana stood up when she walked in having just put on her boots, "Leia! How are you?"

"Hi Sana," She cut to the chase, it was a bad idea to delay too much, "Look I need to ask, you knew Aphra well, right? This might be a long shot, but do you have any ideas where she could be?"

Sana's expression instantly changed to distaste, and she folded her arms, looking less relaxed, "Not really, no, I do hear she's on the run from Vader."

"Well we need to know where she is, she has information we need," Leia said.

"We? We who?"

"Luke and I."

Sana unfolded her arms, looking curious, "What information are you looking for, exactly?"

"Let's just say, it's why she's on the run from Vader," Leia said. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't a truth either. She only knew Aphra was on the run because she knows about Luke, at least that's what they figured. "It's best you don't know," Leia decided to say, not wanting to be probed.

"Try Gamorr," Sana said, "heard she was somewhere east recently, that's the most likely place for her. Jugsmuk is a multi-species settlement there. One of the better places to hide."

"Thank you so much," Leia said, wondering if she should go in for a hug, but Sana put out her hand instead, and Leia took it in both of hers, "I mean it, thanks."

"Stay safe, Princess," Sana said with a smile, "That lady's more trouble than she's worth- I would know."

Leia laughed, "I'm aware." Leia let go of her hand, "thanks," she said once more before leaving. She ran to the hangar, where Luke would be to tell him where they would be going.

* * *

Luke had almost had to battle Artoo off him just before they left, trying to tell the droid they couldn't take him, not this time.

Leia said he might be useful, but Luke wasn't willing to put him in the middle of danger. He'd had the robotic balls to get into an argument with Vader, who almost chopped him to pieces. So he was actually glad when Threepio managed to get Artoo away.

Now they were landing on Gamorr, just the two of them, and completely droidless.

They took a normal civilian ship, one that wouldn't stand out and wasn't wanted by the Empire. The last thing they needed was trouble. Although, they were well in the outer rim and it may not have mattered.

Luke thought the planet was beautiful, their destination a settlement surrounded by flailing jungle. The sky was a darkening grey, but it was something so different from Tatooine that Luke loved it. In the horizon he could see the ocean water, and what might've been a beach. That made him a little depressed, _more sand_. Not to mention the idea that there was ocean right next to sand, yet there were no oceans on Tatooine. It made the impression of sand being right next to water all the more foreign for Luke, he'd heard about it his whole life, but had only seen a beach a couple of times.

He didn't bring it up with Leia, for fear that she'd start reminiscing about Alderaan and its beaches (if it had any, Luke didn't know), then having to suffer through her plunging mood.

"So, Aphra's somewhere around here?" Luke asked.

"Maybe," Leia said, "we need to ask around.

"There's Jugsmurk Station," Luke said, piloting the ship to it, finding somewhere to land, "it looks like a nice place, I don't blame her trying to hide out here."

When they exited the ship, even though they were indoors, the air smelt fruitful and it was a nice cool temperature. There were many non-natives around as they checked out the stores that were around the station.

"There's a motel next door," Luke said, "maybe we should see if she's staying there."

"But she wouldn't be under her real name," Leia said.

"Maybe she'll have used a friends or a fake that's similar to her real name," Luke said, "we should at least try."

"Alright," Leia agreed, and the two headed over to the motel connected to the station.

They entered the lobby, and Luke felt the air was just the same as it was in the station, though it was a little warmer. The floor was entirely carpet, and there was a couch in the corner, a small painting dangling above it. A Mirilian stood working behind the reception desk, going through some files on a datapad.

"Hi," Leia said when they got to the desk, "We're looking for a friend of ours and she might be staying here."

"What's your friend's name?" he asked, his green eyes narrowing.

"Aphra," Luke said, hoping for something.

"No one called Aphra stayed here, although..." he glanced at another datapad close to him, "I did hear someone refer to Starros as Aphra."

"Starros?" Luke asked, and Leia at the same time exclaimed "Sana!"

Luke smiled, so she _was_ going under a friend's name. Well, ex-girlfriend. "Where is she? Is she here?" Luke asked.

The Mirilian shook his head, "left in a hurry not too long ago, sorry."

"She have her droids?" Leia asked.

"Sure did. Sorry, I can't tell you more than that. We don't really know much about our customers, just make sure they have a nice room."

"Of course, we understand," Leia said, "thank you."

Luke gave the man a grateful nod and then followed Leia out of the motel and back to the station.

"Maybe she was found out," Luke suggested when the two entered the station.

"We'll just have to ask around," Leia said, "see if anyone knows anything."

* * *

They didn't find out anything for a good couple of hours, not until they were at a teashop, asking a worker if they knew anything. The only customer in the store overheard them, and spoke up.

"You're looking for Doctor Aphra?" It was an elderly gentleman, a Cerean, as his coned head gave away. His hair was greying and his face was covered in wrinkles. A walking stick lay beside the table.

"Yes," Leia said when the twins turned to him, then joined him at the table "Do you know where she went?"

The old man stared down at his coffee cup, speaking slow "it would sure be nice to afford a couple more of these. The drinks here are so nice."

Leia asked no further and Luke watched as she took out a few credits and put them on the table.

The man looked at them, and seemingly satisfied said, "She needed to run, fast, someone had found out where she was. I suggested to go to Nar Shaddaa, I had a friend at the Promenade she could go to."

"Who was she running from?" Leia asked, and Luke nearly added on whether she was running from Vader or not, but he realised that may not work out well. One mention of Vader, and people get terrified into silence.

The old man pointedly looked at his coffee cup again, giving a forced sigh.

Luke this time rattled through his pockets and half-threw some credits at him.

Again, satisfied, the man said, "Dunno. She was right though, not long after a human man came to me, his brown hair was tied in a ponytail. Wore a vest, but no shirt, the indecency," the Cerean yawned, "well he was looking for Doctor Aphra too, and I told him what I told you."

"Did he give a name?" Luke asked.

The old man gave a cough, waiting again. Luke could tell his sister was getting impatient, but she threw some more money onto the table. This time the Cerean went over the money slowly.

"You better hurry up," Leia's tone went dark, "because that's all the money I've got and I'm not going to wait around much longer."

After looking up at her, the old man started to sweat from her expression, "Oh- oh yes, the man's name? Yes, it was... let's see..."

Even Luke was ready to go at him, even if he was an elderly man, but he finally answered.

"Ah yes, Wrenga Jixton."

* * *

The Promenade was the most well protected place in the whole of Nar Shaddaa, being the central district. Lights flashed everywhere, speeders skyrocketed overhead, the buzzing of the crowd in the streets, and every now and then a guard would walk past.

Jix had spotted Aphra not too long ago and was following her discreetly. She wasn't a dumb person, though, and had figured out someone was following her, so he knew he had to act fast. Especially since her two murder droids flanked her, almost like body guards.

He'd parked his ship in the Correlian sector, just to make sure it was well enough away, because what he was going to do was crazy. Well, crazy for people who trusted in technology too much – which happened to be the majority of the galaxy.

Jix kept a baseball bat in one hand, keeping it against his leg and not letting it swing or be too visible, or to appear like he was meant to use it as a weapon. His other hand was in his pocket, ready to press a button. And when he was sure Aphra was about to turn somewhere unoccupied with her murder droids, he pressed it.

Everything turned dark within a few hundred meter radius. People screamed as the district powered out instantly, the sound of speeders crashing down, more people screaming, fires starting.

Jix ignored all of that, having taken his bat and immediately swinging Aphra in the head. Or he really hoped it had been Aphra, and with a second closer look – with the help of a nearby explosion lighting the area – it was definitely her.

He'd have to move quickly, opening up the astromech murder droid, pulling at the wires and breaking it apart as much as he could. He even took out a pair of pliers to cut. Out sprung some of the murder droid's munitions. One appendage had a needle attached to the end of it and Jix couldn't help but break it off and pocket it. He then moved on to the protocol droid and did the same thing.

At least they got successfully powered down by the EMP. Sometimes they didn't always work on droids, and it took him too long to discover one that did.

When he was done with destroying the droids as much as he could, he took hold of Aphra and carried her over his shoulder. It looked like he was another civilian just helping out the wounded, as other people, as well as guards, were running around helping each other, carrying people away to get help.

As his Ma used to say: _easy-peasy_.

* * *

It didn't feel like long until the twins pulled out of hyperspace and before them lay Nar Shaddaa. The planet glistened much like Coruscant, in Leia's opinion, only more yellow in its colouring.

Luke piloted the ship to where the Promenade was located, but it seemed the two of them had arrived within chaos.

"It's dark everywhere," Leia said, referring to the lights as there were fires here and there, "Why is it so dark?"

As if on cue, lights started to turn on, ships arriving above the area and giant beams lighting up the area. The two of them could now see some serious damage in the area.

Overhead a loud speaker went off "Please evacuate the area."

Some more things were said, but Leia kept her attention on the screen in front of it, going through some information. "The Coreallian sectors just up ahead," Leia said, "We can find a place to land there."

"Alright," Luke said, "Why do I get the feeling this incident had something to do with this Jixton guy?"

Leia frowned, "The Force?" she offered, "But our priorities to find Aphra, forget the Jixton guy."

"Unless he's found her already," Luke said.

Leia said nothing, getting the strange odd feeling herself.

* * *

Inside his ship, Aphra was slowly waking up. He sat on the other side of the room, staring at her with a bored expression, as she awoke from her slumber and realised she was tied to a chair with chains.

"My head hurts like hell..." was the first thing she said, scrunching her face in pain.

"It'll pass," Jix said, staring at his hands with the same dull expression. She probably had a concussion.

Aphra looked over at him, her eyes squinting, "Don't I know you?"

"Wrenga Jixton," Jix said, now standing up and deciding to be a little friendlier, "Most people call me Jix."

"Urgh," Aphra said with realisation, "I know who you are. Didn't you work as a Spy for the Empire at some point?"

"Intelligence Agent, but Spy works too..."

"Now you're like – what is it? – some retrieval guy?"

"Freelance recovery agent. Somebody wants me to catch someone, I'll get them."

"Like a bounty hunter," Aphra struggled in the chair, pulling at the chains.

Jix clenched his jaw, "Not quite."

"Sounds like a Bounty Hunter to me," Aphra said with a smirk.

"Well I'm _not_ ," Jix insisted, "I don't need to explain this to you. All I'm doing is getting you to Uncle D and-"

"Uncle D?" Aphra interrupted, looking confused, and then her eyes widened, and she looked as though she couldn't figure out whether to be fearful or amused, "I hope you don't call Vader that to his face!"

How the hell did she figure out he was working for Vader? Jix decided to throw her off, "No idea what you're on about."

"Oh please, don't pretend. There's only one person who's after me. Well, several, since they're all trying to get me for the same person. That person being Vader." Aphra stared Jix up and down for a moment with an expression of revulsion, "haven't you ever heard of a shirt?"

"Well Vader's had all the Bounty Hunter's backed off. They're pretty useless." Jix grabbed his vest, "and F.Y.I- the ladies love this look."

Aphra looked further disgusted, "Urgh. You're not my type."

"What's your type then?"

"Ladies."

Jix raised an eyebrow, then cockily said "Let me re-phrase then: anyone interested in men love this look."

"I'm going to hurl," was Aphra's reply, though she seemed to say it more to herself.

"Well don't ruin my beautiful ship," Jix said, knowing she wasn't actually going to. He wasn't about to offer her a bucket.

His commlink started beeping and Jix took a look at the caller I.D. "I'll be back in a moment, Uncle D's a-callin'."

That made Aphra squirm in her seat more, still trying to get out of the chains. Jix left her and went up to the cockpit, answering the comm.

"I got the Doc," Jix said, hoping Vader would appreciate him getting straight to it.

"Very well, she must be disposed of," Vader said.

"You want her executed because she worked for you, I suppose she knew some pretty important and confidential information," Jix said.

Vader didn't reply for a good few breathing cycles, "Your point is?"

"Don't you want to interrogate her first, make sure she hasn't told anyone else?"

"I gather 'disposal' is not part of your job description, Jixton," Vader's tone didn't sound too kind- not that it was ever _kind_ , it was just... livider now.

"I figured you'd know that before you came to me, but that's true."

"Perhaps you should invest in a couple of droids such as Doctor Aphra's, to compensate for your thin-skin."

 _Yikes_ , Jix thought, _he_ certainly wasn't the one with the thin-skin here, "Well I destroyed the droids."

Vader continued, "The droids are of no consequence. If you believe you can keep Doctor Aphra prisoner long enough until you get to the co-ordinates I send you, then feel free to bring her to me alive."

"Will do, I never fail to deliver," Jix said, giving a two-fingered salute.

"You better hope so," and Vader cut the connection, not two seconds later Jix received co-ordinates to whatever secret location Vader's got going.

Jix put the comm back into his pocket, heading over to some first-aid equipment. He grabbed a needle from inside, similar to the needle he'd broken off Aphra's astromech droid, and filled it with a substance from a tube. He took the other needle out of his pocket, as it was still there, and walked to the back room where he was still keeping Aphra.

"So Uncle D wants you executed," Jix said, sitting in the empty chair he'd been in earlier as he'd waited for her to wake up.

"No duh," Aphra said, "So are you going to do it?"

Jix smirked, but he wasn't about to answer. Instead, he held up the two needles. From the short distance he had from Aphra, they may as well have looked alike from where she sat. But close up, the needles had slight differences, and the liquid themselves was coloured differently – one more yellow than the other.

Aphra eyed the needles cautiously, opening her mouth to ask something, but she closed it again, changing her mind.

"One of these needles came from your killer astromech droid," Jix said.

"What the kriff did you do to my droids?" Aphra spat out.

"Well, let's just say none of us are going to have to worry about them for a good long time," Jix said, "but back to the needles. I assume the needle that came from your astromech must hold some pretty dangerous toxin."

Aphra stayed still, glaring at him, eyeing him down. If she was scared she didn't show it.

"The other needle has my own stuff. It'll knock you out for a time. Completely harmless, you'll sleep like a baby – or more accurately like a high-schooler who has their shit together, which I guess is more of an extinct species and now I'm rambling..."

"Do you ramble when you're nervous?" Aphra asked, "I ramble when I'm nervous."

"No," Jix quickly said, biting the inside of his cheek.

"You nervous because you have to kill me?"

Jix didn't reply, instead putting one needle in his pocket. He kept his distance from Aphra, wondering if she'd try to bite his hand, and circled around her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aphra asked, struggling against the chains again, now sounding nervous.

Again, he said nothing, finding an opening and quickly jabbing the needle into her neck. "Sweet dreams, Doc."

Aphra struggled a few seconds more before she fell limp.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking: "What the hell is Jix doing with a _baseball bat?_ " Well fam, I'm sure they play baseball somewhere in the galaxy.  
So don't leave me hanging, leave a review and tell me how this is all going :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm headed overseas for a bit, but decided I wanted to try and update this fic before I left :) So I hope you all enjoy!  
** **Just, as an important note, the only pairing I have planned to be end game or to even happen is Han/Leia... if some of you have questions as you're reading this- it's just Han/Leia, so don't worry about anything else haha.**

* * *

"Meltdown Café," Luke read the sign out front, why did he get a bad feeling from this place?

The siblings both wore robes with hoods, Leia's going down deeper to better hide her face. Of course hiding your face was not unusual in the establishment, it seemed. As it was filled with criminals, many wearing masks and helmets or – much like Luke and Leia – covered themselves with a hood.

They walked to the furthest part of the bar, nowhere near the crowded tables, and sat close enough so they could whisper.

"I have no idea where to start," Leia said, as Luke looked at the menu.

"I wonder what a _Tatooine Sunburn_ is?" Luke had half a mind to order one.

"Luke!" Leia hissed, "We're here on a mission, not to get drunk."

"We don't even know if it's alcoholic!" Luke kept his voice low too.

"It has two shots of Starshine Surprise in it!" Leia read the ingredients, which were in a smaller font underneath the name of the drink, "There's no way either of us could keep that down. Han, on the other hand..."

"He can't hold his liquor as well as he boasts," Luke said, "He'd be out in ten minutes I bet."

"Five," Leia said with a smirk, and somehow the two of them now had a silent bet. Though they were never sure if it would come to fruition.

Luke was about to get back onto the topic of finding Aphra, when they were interrupted by a human man.

"This seat taken?" He asked, leaning against the bar beside Leia.

Leia had to turn slightly, "No," she said.

The man suddenly got a better look at Leia's face and smirked, "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be sitting here without a drink. Maybe I could buy you one."

Leia automatically pulled her hood down lower and looked away, with an angry tone she said, "No thanks. Get lost."

Luke had to pretend to cough to hide his laughter.

"Alright, no need to get fussy." The man looked over Leia's shoulder and at Luke, "You with her?"

"Well..." Luke wasn't sure what he meant by that and said, "Yeah, I mean, we're siblings, so just hanging out."

"Siblings, huh?" The man said, and Luke was starting to get the feeling he had some kind of ulterior motive. The man gave a flirty smile, "I can see that. Well, I've got to buy somebody good-looking in this establishment a drink, so what about you?"

Luke almost took up the offer just so he could try one of those Tatooine Sunburns, it's not like he had enough credits to afford one himself anyway. But the strange feeling over the man was getting stronger and he said, "No, I'm good. But thanks for the offer."

"Ah, well," he said, "if either of you change your minds, I'll be all alone, over there," he gestured over to a table, and when he turned away Luke noticed his hair was long enough that it was put in a ponytail.

A human male, brown hair up in a ponytail. That was the description given by the Cerean they'd spoken to at Gamorr.

Luke looked back at his sister, who appeared disgusted.

"I'm so tired of this happening every time I go into a bar," Leia said, noticing Luke's confusion at her revulsion.

"Yeah, well there might be a reason this time," Luke said, whispering, "I think that was him."

Leia frowned, confused for a moment, but caught on quick, "The Jixton guy?"

"Yeah... Maybe... Human male, brown hair in a ponytail?"

"A lot of people could fit that description."

"But in the place we're trying to look for Aphra for? Seems coincidental, don't you think?"

Leia was silent a moment. Then said, "I'll go and find Aphra, you go to the guy and figure out if it _is_ him."

"What? Why me?" Luke asked.

"It would look too weird if it was me, especially since I was so rude to him. You were nicer, it'll make more sense."

Luke almost argued back, but instead asked "And what if it is him? How do I figure that out even?"

"Just pry a bit," Leia said, "Or ask his name. If it's him, we might get information on Aphra."

"Fine," Luke agreed reluctantly.

"Call me if you find out anything," Leia said, getting up.

"You too," he said, "and stay safe," he added, but his sister was already headed to the door.

He stayed at the bar for a couple of minutes longer, clenching and unclenching his fists on the table. Finally, he got off the stool and slid into the seat across from the man who may possibly be Jixton.

The man smiled when he joined him, "You got a name, gorgeous?"

Luke smiled back, "Only if you buy me a drink first."

But he wasn't about to start with a Tatooine Sunburn, just in case.

* * *

Jix hadn't been able to leave Nar Shaddaa immediately after knocking Aphra out. Unfortunately, he was in desperate need of a thermal wrench and had been meaning to get one once he'd gotten Aphra. He'd found a tool shop he could visit in and out in seconds, but then he'd passed two people who look suspiciously familiar.

Not to mention just suspicious.

They'd been wearing hoods and had walked past, but had managed a glance at them.

It had been _them_. He'd seen under the hood, however briefly, the rebel pilot Vader had shown him a – albeit blurry – image of. His companion was short, definitely female, and though Jix wasn't entirely certain it was the Princess, it was enough to make him suspect it was.

With his new thermal wrench in hand (quickly attaching it to his belt), he had followed them into the Meltdown Café. Upon having gone up to them, he'd noticed the woman was definitely Leia Organa.

So now he sat across from the rebel, who'd come over accepting his offer for a drink.

Bingo.

Too bad he just wanted a normal beer, but that would do, Jix just had to play it safe and it would all be okay. Jix ordered the same thing, not wanting to have something too strong before he could figure out if this guy was the rebel Vader wanted.

He was a little younger than Jix would like, but at least he wasn't too young. That would be disturbing with how he was so far playing this.

"So where'd your sister go?" Jix asked, breaking the ice, wondering if the two really were siblings, but he didn't know the first thing about Leia Organa to know if she had a hidden brother stashed somewhere.

"Oh, she went to look for a friend," the rebel replied.

"You got a lotta friends here in Nar Shaddaa?"

"Not really," the man replied, "This one is just visiting here, it's not permanent."

The beer arrived and Jix let himself sit back, trying to figure this guy out. He could be talking about Aphra, or maybe Jix was thinking too much into it. It's possible they knew her, if the connection here is Vader. Maybe Aphra betrayed him and joined the rebels? Gave up some secret information?

No, that can't be it. Jix let himself calm a little, taking a sip from his glass. Good old refreshing Corellian-Styled Beer. The rebel made a face when he sipped his own.

"So, I was promised a name?" Jix asked, flashing a smile.

"Luke," the rebel said nervously, and Jix tried to pick up if he was lying, not seeing in his face that would give it away. It could be why he was nervous, but being a rebel he would have gotten used to lying. There was something else unnerving him.

Besides if Luke _was_ Leia Organa's brother, the two names meshed well together. Luke and Leia.

"Well, I'm Dash," Jix said. Dash Pavan was a common alias of his, but since Luke didn't offer his last name, Jix knew it would be too much to give one as well.

"It's nice to meet you Dash," he somehow seemed calmer after names were said, and Luke drank from his cup, now swallowing down a huge mouthful, cringing again from the taste.

Why did he try and drink so much if he didn't like it? Was it because Jix had bought it?

Polite, that's what he was. "You know, if you don't like, I can buy you something else," Jix said, somewhat amused, "I can drink that."

"No, its fine," Luke said, going for another sip but spluttering it out.

Jix wasn't insulted, he just laughed. "You're too nice, hotshot. Come on, is there a drink you want? Like _really_ want?" He sat forward, putting his elbows on the table and head in his hand, full attention on the blonde beauty.

Luke slid the glass of beer away from him and said, "Well I'm not sure if I'll like it, but I really want to try the Tatooine Sunburn."

"You'll be knocked out in a minute," Jix said, feigning concern, "No way. You wanna martini? Wine?"

"It can't be that strong," Luke insisted, "my sister said the same thing- not to get it, that is. But I'm sure I can handle it."

Jix was silent for a moment, "Do you drink a lot, Luke?"

After a pause he replied, sheepishly, "no."

"Let me start off with something easy, and maybe something you might like," Jix said, tapping at the table so the waitress would come over, "Hey, a Rylothian Cruizer for my friend here."

"Sure thing, hon'," The Togruta waitress took down the order and went off to get it.

Jix turned back to Luke, "So you're only here on holidays with your sister and a friend, huh?"

"Yeah I suppose so," Luke said, now staring at the table, then looked up, "What about you? You live here?"

"Nah," Jix said, knowing some truth had to be put in with the lies, "Here on business. The usual kind," he gestured around the establishment, considering it was very obviously for Bounty Hunter's, smugglers and the like.

"Right, okay," Luke said, nodding and smiling, "I'm not really in that business myself, but I've done some smuggling."

"Yeah, what'd you smuggle?"

"Nerfs," Luke said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Nerfs?" Jix was amused, he couldn't even form a sentence to ask from that.

"Yeah, my sister wasn't so impressed," He explained further, "considering my friend and I had an entire herd of them and were squeezed into the cockpit."

Now Jix couldn't help but laugh, " _What_!? How does that even happen?"

"You don't want to know," Luke was much more visibly relaxed, "But just imagine, a Corellian Light Freighter, filled with them!"

Jix was still laughing, and although on the outside he couldn't stop, he realised something. A Corellian light freighter, the _Millennium Falcon_ was one such freighter.

Oh yes, Jix had done his research. The Princess Leia and unknown Rebel pilot – Luke, if he were to be believed – sometimes used that particular ship. Again, though, there were so many light freighters, especially of the Corellian sort, it would be stupid to jump too far ahead.

They managed to calm down once Luke's new drink arrived, and trying it, he smacked his lips and nodded, "yeah, that's good."

"Well smuggling Nerfs is a hell of a story to tell," Jix said, then trying to get back on track on the probing, "Got any other family other than your sister?"

Luke put his glass down and sighed, shaking his head, but then said "Yes, actually. Our father, but she'd rather not acknowledge him."

 _Father_? As in Bail Organa? Jix was entirely certain the man was dead, so who could he be on about? Maybe it was a lie, it was probably a lie. But why the need to lie? Maybe it was just his father, and the two weren't actually siblings at all. That would make more sense.

"What about you?" Jix asked, "Your sister doesn't acknowledge him but you do?"

"Yeah, but unlike her I didn't grow up with a father," Luke waved his hand dismissively, "it's a long story – she was adopted and I was raised by our aunt and uncle, so I've never had a father. But he's... not a good person."

Okay, so maybe they were siblings, if Leia Organa had been adopted. Interesting. He wondered if that was noteworthy to tell Vader. Or maybe Vader already knew, considering he was after the both of them. And for what reason? Because they were brother and sister?

"A lot of people have crap parents in this galaxy, you're not alone." Jix knew he couldn't be silent for long, and downed the rest of his beer.

Luke gave a sad smile, staring down at his drink, "yeah, I guess. I just know he could do better."

"If you know that, then don't give up," Jix told him, "not to sound corny- but we need more people like you in the galaxy, who believes the good in people."

"Thanks," Luke gave a laugh, and also finished the rest of his drink. He slammed his glass down, "I'll keep that in mind."

Luke suddenly closed his eyes and shook his head a bit, "Damn it, it was a good thing I went with a light drink I guess."

"What? Drunk already?" Jix asked amused, knowing that wasn't the case, but it still must've gone to his head, at least a bit.

"Maybe I should get going, find my sister."

"But the night's just started," Jix couldn't let him get away until he knew for sure this was the rebel, "We're doing well, right?"

"Yeah, it's just, I don't think I should waste more time here," Luke stood up, "I thought you might've been someone else but maybe not."

Jix stood up with him. Someone else? "Have I offended?" Jix went through everything he'd said, he didn't think he'd said anything insulting. Or maybe Luke was hoping for a soulmate and had been utterly crushed by Jix somehow. Not that he cared, but a man has an ego to keep inflated.

"No!" Luke said quickly, "no, not at all, you've been great I was just," he put a hand to his temple, "it's just complicated to explain I guess."

"It's not the whole 'it's not you it's me' crap is it?" still doing his best to sound as hurt as possible. It wasn't too hard.

Luke smiled apologetically, giving his answer with that.

And it was as though the devils of the Spice Mines had decided to haunt Jix that night, as someone in the Café yelled out "Jix!? Jixton is that you? You're a dead man!"

"Ah kriff," Jix didn't even have to look, he recognised that deep voice. On the other hand, he kept his eyes on Luke, whose eyes widened when he realised the man was referring to him.

"You are him!" Luke said, "You're Wrenga Jixton..."

Oh? So Luke knew who he was. That wasn't good.

"Stay out of this, we don't want anyone messing up your gorgeous face," Jix said to him, turning to the white twi'lek who was aggressively coming towards Jixton.

"Come on, Tru'eb – Ebs – it wasn't me who screwed up your smuggling job I swear," Jix unattached the thermal wrench still on his belt. Although, Tru'eb was pulling out his blaster, firing at him. He almost got him too, if Jix didn't suddenly find himself lying on the floor, Luke lying on top of him, having pushed him aside.

"Where's Aphra?" Luke asked viciously, grabbing at Jix's vest collar.

"Not now," Jix kicked Luke off of him, jumping back up and swinging the wrench at Tru'eb, hitting him in the head.

That wasn't good, as whoever Tru'eb was with were now pulling out their weapons. But they didn't just go for Jix.

"Double kriff" another bar fight.

Everyone jumped on each other, some shots were fired before people threw their blasters aside and figured hand-to-hand combat would do. Some taking close-range weapons like knives or hydrospanners into good use.

The first hit didn't leave Tru'eb unconscious, so Jix punched him right in the jaw to knock him out. But the twi'lek ended up being the least of his worries, as Luke was now trying to make a grab for him.

"Where's Aphra!?" Luke yelled over the chaos, Jix ducking away from his grasp.

"No idea," Jix lied, throwing a punch at Luke, but he managed to dodge. Somehow the rebel's nose was bleeding, somebody else must've hit him earlier while Jix had attacked Tru'eb.

Luke tried to nail Jix to a nearby wall, but again he dodged, and spotting the door, ran for it, having to scramble around fighting bodies and stepping over unconscious people. But Luke was right behind him. Almost grabbing him by the wrist, but Jix managed to give it a quick turn so his hand couldn't grab it.

He stumbled out of the doorway and into the night air of Nar Shaddaa.

* * *

Something was wrong, Leia sensed it immediately. She hadn't found Aphra, but ran back to the Meltdown Café where Luke would be trying to see if the man had been Jixton. She'd have thought he'd been done by now anyway, until trouble started brewing in the back of her mind.

Now she just had to get to Luke, Aphra could wait. If this Jixton man was dangerous, she shouldn't have left Luke in the first place.

 _There he was_ , she saw him stumbling out of the café, slightly bruised but none the worse for wear. Luke was following after him, his face bloodied.

What the hell? Leia ran forward, grabbing her blaster out and setting it to stun. Jix hadn't noticed her yet. Good. But once he did it was too late, Leia put the blaster up and shot it at him, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Leia!" Luke smiled when he saw her.

"You okay?" Leia asked him, "I didn't find Aphra, but I sensed you were in trouble, you sure you're okay?"

Luke nodded, and said, "We should take him back to our ship, tie him up, see what info he's got."

* * *

Together they carried Jix back to their ship. They avoided any stares or looks towards them, but luckily nobody cared much for what they were doing, perhaps the locals saw things like this almost every day.

"This guy is ridiculously heavy," Luke said as they pulled him up the ramp of their ship.

"Well he looks it," Leia said, "Why do you think he doesn't wear a shirt?"

"How would I know? Maybe he likes showing off his abs?"

The two pulled Jix into a chair, tying him up with Fibra-rope they'd found in the supply closet.

"Let's just hope he can't get out of that," Luke said, pulling the ropes tight to make sure they weren't going to loosen.

"We need to get him awake," Leia said, "he _must_ know where Aphra is."

Luke stared at the unconscious man, hardly believing he fell for his fake name. And Luke was goddamn Force Sensitive. What was the point if the force isn't telling him someone was lying? "Got any ideas on that?" Maybe shooting him with a shot of adrenaline would get him up, but he might manage pull the ropes off him.

"Yeah, I do," Leia pushed Luke aside, then without a warning, smacked Jixton in the face.

"Whoa, hold on!" Luke grabbed Leia's arm, "There could be other ways to do this?"

"Got any ideas?" Leia asked, Jix still lying unconscious, head stooping the other way.

Luke was silent.

"Thought so," Leia said, giving him another smack in the face.

This one woke Jixton up, the man sitting up straight, trying to stand, only to find he was tied up. After looking up at his captives he said, "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Alright, Jixton, my sister here has a bit of a temper," When Luke said that Leia shot him an irritated look which completely proved his point. "So you better tell us where Aphra is or this won't turn out well for you."

"Wow, really?" Jixton said, "There's a lot to unravel there."

Luke really didn't want to know what he was on about, and neither did Leia by the looks of it so they let him speak.

"So first off, you can call me Jix. Jixton... there's not much wrong with it, but everyone calls me Jix okay? Secondly, are you two really siblings? It's confusing the hell out of me. Thirdly, Don't know a thing about Aphra and finally I doubt you, handsome, are about to let anything bad happen to me. Sweet guy like you? Don't seem the type."

"You're lying," the twins said in unison, the one point in his speech capturing the both of them, the Force letting them know his lie.

Jix looked away, creases forming between his eyebrows, "about which part?"

"You know where Aphra is," Leia said, "Tell us."

"And why should I?" Jix looked from Luke to Leia several times, "Why do you need her? What's the deal?"

Luke knew this guy wasn't an evil person, emotion can be used... not _against_ him, but for him to help them, maybe. Luke bent down so they were eye-to-eye and said calmly, "She's the only person right now who can help us. She knows the Empire well and can get us somewhere we need to go, to get through all the security."

It seemed to be working, for a moment. Jix gave a sigh, then said, "I don't know what problem she can help you with, but I'm sorry, it's not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Luke asked, his composure now disappearing, feeling like that Farm boy on Tatooine, "She's the only person who can help us and you're a sympathetic person, you can understand when people are desperate, right?"

"Just because you're desperate doesn't mean it's really that important," Jix said, twisting his wrists, trying to loosen the ropes.

Luke gripped his lightsaber, "Don't try."

Jix stopped moving.

"Why are you after Aphra anyway?" now Leia spoke, "Who are you working for?"

There wasn't a reply for a while, Jix looked aside and too the floor, as though ashamed by the answer.

"Vader," Leia said, then to Luke, "he's working for Vader."

That made sense. Of course it did, Aphra had been working for Vader who _else_ would want her dead so bad?

"Vader asked you to find her and kill her didn't he?" Leia said, and Luke didn't sense rage now, but a grief. Not one akin to that of losing family or close friends, but some other loss, something he couldn't place himself. "Is she dead?" Leia finally asked.

"No," Jix said, and Luke knew he was being truthful.

"We need her," Luke said again.

"So do I," Jix said, "You don't get it, do you? If I don't deliver her to Vader, it's _my_ life on the line."

"Well you should have thought of that before you took the job," Leia said darkly.

Now it was Jix's turn to get angry, it seemed, as he snarled out, voice going gravely, "No, no, you still don't get it. You weren't there when Vader slaughtered an entire bar full of people, dragging me through their blood and bodies – as drunk as I was I could smell the scorching of living parts from that lightsaber he carries, much like yours – and then he drags me into a kriffing horse trough-" Jix gave one aggressive pull of his hands to get out of the ropes but again they barely nudged, "-and I have to pull myself out soaking wet and he gave me an option. Either sign up, or get butchered in the middle of the street. So what in Kessel's Spice Mine's do you think I was going to do?"

"I'm sorry," Leia said, "We're sorry. We wish it could be easier."

She looked over to Luke, who wasn't sure either what to do. He could understand why Jix is doing what he's doing now, if he had little choice. Not every person was the same, not everyone could stand up to Vader and not be afraid to die. The twins got that. Luke nudged his head to the side, signalling they should go and speak in private. Leia gave a nod and the two walked out of the room.

"There's no way he's going to tell us where Aphra is," Luke said.

"I didn't have too many other places left to look," Leia said, "maybe I'll search the final two space ports in the sector and I'll come back when I've found her."

"I guess," Luke said, "but what to do with Jix? You think maybe we could offer him protection from Vader? Maybe he could help us get to Naboo too."

"I don't think that's a good idea, not right now," Leia said, "So..."

"You just get Aphra and I'll stay here, got it. Maybe I can get something else out of him."

"Sure, and we need to keep comlinks on us," Leia said, "keep them on, just in case something bad happens. The Force might not warn me next time."

Considering how their abilities seemed to fluctuate, Luke couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Leia was getting frustrated after almost another hour of looking. She couldn't find an open, unmanned ship where Aphra could possibly be.

"Last place," Leia said to herself, finding a smaller ship – definitely fit for one – its ramp down and nobody else around except for some droids.

"Hello?" Leia went up the ramp, there was no reply from the ship. No one in the cockpit, and when she went to the back, then she could breathe a sigh of relief.

Aphra was there, unconscious in a chair, tied up with chains, similar to how she and Luke had Jixton tied up.

"Aphra?" Leia went up to check her pulse, "Doctor Aphra?" but she didn't even stir.

He must have dosed her with something, there was no way somebody could stay out and in this deep a sleep in such an uncomfortable position. But it was best for Aphra to stay that way for the time being, there was no telling she'd agree to help them get to Naboo. In fact, she'd probably find a way to escape from them.

So Leia left her there for the time being, going back to the front of the ship, deciding to look through its data banks. This would be a good time to have Artoo with her, but unfortunately the droid was back with the Alliance.

It didn't take her long to find files on not just Aphra, but on herself and Luke as well. Looks like Vader had told Jix he wanted them too. Maybe they were on his to-do list after he'd gotten Aphra, she didn't know. Or maybe he found Aphra first by pure chance and decided to get her first. It didn't appear that he knew anything about them being twins, or that Vader was their father. The files just appeared public, or part of the larger Imperial network.

Leia left the computer alone, leaving the cockpit and going back to Aphra. The woman was still passed out, so Leia had to find a way to untie the chains and then flip her over her back and carry her. It didn't help that Aphra was taller than her... well Leia was quite small anyway, it seemed _everyone_ was bigger than her in some capacity, even goddamn ugnoughts.

No time to wallow in self-pity though, she had to get back to the ship fast, back to Luke. Hopefully Jixton was still tied up in the ropes and Luke was doing just fine.

* * *

Jix was frustrated. He was beyond frustrated, in fact, but he was very good at controlling his feelings. He couldn't get mad at anyone else for this situation except for himself. He was so goddamn stupid.

He'd underestimated the two rebels, and he had to wonder why Vader wanted them. Because they were just so...

He wanted to say "skilful" but he didn't want to admit to any sort of inferiority to them. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that the two of them were trying to get to Naboo.

Naboo. Of all places. They clearly hadn't realised how thin the walls of the ship were, and he'd heard their conversation. It was nice they hadn't considered throwing him in an airlock (he'd met too many people like that), but maybe Vader believed they could actually get to Naboo and... do what exactly?

They needed Aphra to do it. So get Aphra away, then it would be harder for them. And he concluded 'harder' as opposed to them not doing it at all because they seemed like the type to just go for it. It was admirable, really.

Luke was pacing up and down the room, sometimes his arms were crossed, other times he'd uncross them and swing them around, stretching them. He was nervous about something.

"You okay?" Jix couldn't help but ask, wanting to bite his tongue as soon as the words came out.

"Huh?" Luke stopped and looked at him, "uh, yeah, I guess."

Jix adjusted himself in his seat slightly, it was rather hard with the ropes, but he could still feel his comlink in his back pocket, the one Vader uses to contact him with. He could only hope the big guy wasn't planning on calling any time soon. Or preferably ever, because Jix was so damned screwed.

"What about you?" Luke asked, and Jix had to raise his eyebrow at that and the blonde quickly elaborated what he meant, "I mean the ropes, they're not too tight are they? No rope burns?"

"Uh, no I guess not," Jix said, "They're tight enough that I can't get out though, if that makes you feel better."

Luke put his hands into his pockets, continuing to pace, "Yeah, sorry about all this. Sorry you got caught up in having to work for Vader. It must be terrifying."

"You don't know the half of it," Jix said, and he saw a small smile on Luke's face. Maybe he did know, but wasn't willing to say anything. "So how'd you end up in the Rebellion?" small talk wouldn't be a problem, right? He barely knew anything about this guy, the file hadn't even had his name.

"By accident mostly, I guess," Luke said, "The Empire killed my aunt and uncle."

"I'm sorry," and Jix was. His own family was long gone, but the Empire had nothing to do with that.

"Thanks, but it's not your fault," Luke said stopping his pacing again, "unless you were the ones that torched their bodies until they were nothing but skeletons."

Yikes. Okay. Jix was starting to feel for this guy. "That sucks... sorry I'm working for Vader."

"Yeah, well, it was a hard decision, I get it," Luke said, "If it's worth anything, I hope Vader doesn't kill you for this failure."

"I don't think I'll get out of this alive, handsome."

Luke chuckled, "Well, I don't know if it'll work, but maybe you can say that Luke doesn't want you to die, and if he kills you, I won't be very happy with him."

Jix frowned, "How the Kriff is that supposed to work?"

"Hmm, you're right, it might not... but it might be the only chance you have," Luke looked down at the ground, slouching somewhat. He looked lost, confused. Jix felt sorry for him, as though he weren't the one looking death in the face right now.

Luke looked back up at him, his face grim and all serious again, "When Leia comes back we're throwing you off this ship. If you know what's good for you, go into hiding. Get away from Vader, the Empire. As far away as possible, okay?"

"I probably will," Jix said, it wasn't like any other ideas came into mind. It was go to Vader and die, or skedaddle, and fast.

"If we ever cross paths again some time, maybe you can join the Rebellion?" He looked hopeful, and Jix just wanted to roll his eyes, but decided not to, he liked this guy too much to want to upset him.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I can," Jix said, "I'm sorry what happened to your family under the Empire, but we have different experiences you and I. The Republic was responsible for my family, what happened with them, what happened in my life... my early life, anyway. I don't want it, I agree with the Empire – I mean, to an extent. There needs to be order. Not the type of order we get from Vader, mind you. But if someone else, someone like you for example, were the Emperor or his hand, everything might be okay."

Luke was silent, and this time Jix had no idea what he could be thinking or feeling.

"I'd like to have you as a friend, Jix," Luke said, "if things were different."

Jix couldn't help but laugh at that, it was a genuine one too. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed, "Yeah, if things were different."

"Luke!" and just like the calmness was gone, the atmosphere had changed. Leia was back, and with Aphra in tow. Now Jix was going to be thrown out and he had no idea how to stop this. He cursed himself mentally, he should have been thinking of a way to convince Luke to leave him on board or something, not getting friendly.

The Princess came into the room where they were, placing an unconscious Aphra on the floor.

"Right, so how do we do this?" Luke asked.

"I found these in Jixton's ship," Leia pulled out some needles all with fluid in them.

"Oh kriff," Jix said to himself, that was the drug he'd used to knock Aphra out. "Look, you really don't need to use those I'll go out quietly, I mean it."

"What are these? Are they dangerous?" Luke asked.

"Well it's not good I'll tell you that," Jix said, unable to take his eyes off any of the needles, worried any of them might magically fly into him.

"We'll find a way to untie him from the chair but keep his hands and feet tied up," Luke said to Leia, "I don't think uh... I don't think we need those."

"Well what if we just use a little bit?" Leia suggested, pushing the end of the needle, liquid dripping to the floor.

"I'd still rather not," Jix quickly argued, "it's... it'll... maybe... it won't..."

"Is this what you used on Aphra?" Luke asked.

Jix couldn't reply, knowing somehow that they'd know if he were lying or telling the truth.

"Well then," Leia said, holding up the needle, "sweet dreams," and she pushed it into his shoulder.

The last thing Jix saw was Luke and heard his apology, "sorry man."

* * *

A continuous screeching woke Jix up, and all he felt was cold concrete slab. His vision was blurred, but when it cleared he noticed he was in a docking bay, and the screeching was in fact just some beeping... from a comlink... in his back pocket.

Jix groaned, grabbing the device and turning it on. "Hey Uncle D." he definitely sounded out of it.

"Jixton... are you drunk?" and Vader didn't sound too pleased.

"No," Jix answered, "it's just they dosed me."

" _Who_ dosed you?"

"Luke and Leia, the siblings or whatever... rebels..." Jix was trying to wrack his head, putting the puzzle pieces together, the memories coming back slowly.

"The twins, they were there!?"

Twins? Was that meant to be common knowledge? Did Jix know that? "Yeah, yeah, they were. Kriff," Jix had tried to move and in doing so felt some pain in his legs. It would pass soon, he just needed the drug to wear off properly.

"Jixton what happened?" and he knew Vader wasn't asking out of concern. "Where is Aphra?"

"Yeah, I lost Aphra to the twins," Jix told him, "I overheard them saying something about needing her help to get to Naboo..."

There was no reply from Vader's end, just his heavy mechanical breathing.

"If you ask me, those two seem really suicidal, more trouble than they're worth," Jix really wanted to know why Vader had such an interest in them. It wasn't healthy, he was sure, for any of them.

Vader finally spoke, "They're going to _Naboo_."

Jix wasn't sure what to make of Vader's tone.

"Naboo!? Of all the ridiculous-," there was a sudden string of foreign swear words from Vader's end. Sounded Huttesse, but Jix couldn't be sure.

"So uh... how exactly is this going to be handled?" Jix asked, realisation dawning he might not actually get killed for everything that's happened.

"What is going through their _minds_? Have they completely lost them?" Vader was still ranting.

Okay then. Jix decided to wait patiently. It sounded like some more swearing from Vader, then finally he addressed Jix with a very harsh tone, "Jixton is your ship working?"

"I hope so," he answered, "for all I know the Princess might've roughed it up pretty good."

"Get to Naboo, immediately. Find them. Do nothing else, access for you will be handled. Get the twins, get them, find them, then contact me immediately with their location."

"Sure thing, Uncle D."

"And Jixton," Vader said, and Jix suddenly had an overwhelming fear fill him. Oh god, he was going to die.

Vader said, "put on a shirt."


End file.
